Mass Effect Generations
by Ean Hufwetulyu
Summary: The Universe is now saved from the Reaper's Harvest, but can peace be protect after words of rebellion flow through the Galaxy and somewhere in space a powerful new enemy awaits. A/N I don't own Mass Effect.
1. Prologue

******Mass Effect Generations**

******Prologue**

Nine months have passed since the Reaper War ended with the brave and noble sacrifice of Commander Nico Shepard. Everyone around the galaxy both organic and synthetic have worked hand in hand in order to restore everything that was destroyed in the feverous battle against the Reaper forces.

In the end, life across the galaxy has return to normal. However in some parts of the galaxy old flames hate and greed are beginning to spark causing a new set of risks and tension that could ignite a new war; these new radical elements have called for the demolishment of the current governments because of lack of faith and trust.

Some groups have advocated that the Reaper War could've been prevented if the government leaders heeded the warnings Commander Nico Shepard posed to them prior to the arrival of the Reapers. This has led some to say maybe the governments of the past are to weak be restored and reborn just like how synthetics and organics have become to merge into a new omni-species.

Also around the galaxy there have been spotty rumors that Harbinger the proclaimed leader of the Reapers has begun to raise dangerous questions about whether or not synthetics and organics can live together in harmony. Now all eyes turn to Earth for the dedication ceremony for the fallen warriors of the Reaper War.

* * *

April 17, 2138 CE

Earth: Alliance Headquarters

Tens of millions are gather in the main courtyard with thousands of the camera bots hovering over the crowd focus on the stage with the crew members of the Normandy, Hannah Shepard, the Citadel Council members, the leaders of the Krogan, Salarin, Qurains, Geth, Turians, Terrain, Asari, Batarians, Volus, Drell, Elcor, Rachni, Vorcha, thr lone Prothean, and Alliance Naval Command Brass.

Admiral Steven Hackett steps forward to the podium activating the microphone. His eyes along with everyone person there glows a faint green tint. He looks out to the crowd of millions of multiple species; then into the cameras that post his face onto the monitors and trillions of the view screens around the galaxy.

"Today we stand here thanks the brave, noble, and honorable men and women of all species from all around the galaxy. They paid the ultimate price to bring the peace and understanding we have today. Old enemies have now become friends to help rebuild our worlds. Plus those of the past that were believed to be exstint, have return to share the knowledge of past, so the children of the future will learn from their mistakes. Today we stand as a united galaxy in peace thanks to the efforts and wisdom of one man. He constantly put his life on the line to protect the galaxy from its enemies. In the final battle he and Admiral Dave Anderson stood together against epic odds and clench victory from the jaws of defeat. In the end, he gave his life to end the Reaper War. We own a great deal of thanks to Commander Nico Shepard."

The crowd erupts into cheers, tears, and applauses hearing Nico's name. It can be said that the whole galaxy itself cheered with happiness. As the ceremony continues everyone believe peace would be continuing forever, but a new turmoil is in the mix ready to tear the peace of the galaxy apart.


	2. Carrying on the Name

**Mass Effect Generations**

**Chapter One: Carrying on the Name**

* * *

The audience begins to depart the from the Alliance Naval Command front garden in a slow but reasonable fashion. Some stop to talk with others creating an small roar of chatter. In front of the Alliance Naval Headquarters, stands the new Nico Shepard and David Anderson bronze statues. Nico is saluting in his 'N7' armor looking forward out to the horizon; Anderson is posing in the same fashion but in his naval dress blues.

The main stage occupies have all left expect for one a lone Asari standing in her black form fitting just below the knee dress looking at Nico's statue. She looks deep into the statue's plain eyes and she is drawn into a flashback of her looking deep into Nico's emerald green eyes kissing him. The flashback makes her want to weep as she moves hand to her lower abdomen. She feels the tears begin to form in the folds of her eyes, but she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Then opens her eyes with her emotions under control. "Now is not the time for that. I have too much to get done," she says as walks off stage towards the building. When she walks pass Nico's giant statue, she hears a faint voice, "Stay strong my love. And live on." She stops in her tracks looking up at the statue and says, "I will and I love you." She walks into the building up to the VI hologram receptionist.

"Welcome to Alliance Naval Headquarters. This unit goes by Dwight please ID yourself and your purpose here," Dwight greets.

"Doctor Liara T`soni. I am here to see Admiral Hannah Shepard," Liara states.

"Understood Doctor T`soni Admiral Shepard is waiting on the 147 floor. Please utilize elevator number five." Dwight prompts.

Liara nods and walks towards the elevator. The door opens and closes after she enters; then elevator begins its ascension, _~Ok you can do this. You have been through much worst. You have to tell her and…~ _ *ding* *dong* the car signals breaking her inner pep talk. She walks down the corridor and she comes to a door mark in a blue electronic hologram 'Rear Admiral Hannah A. Shepard' Liara takes another deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Come in," Hannah replies.

Liara walks in and sees Hannah looking outside her wall size window behind her desk still in her dress blues. Hannah turns around and sits at her desk. She motions for Liara to have a seat in front of the desk. Liara sits in the chair and looks at Hannah's face and her with the same piercing rich emerald green eyes as Nico.

"Nico looks just like you Ms. Shepard and thank you for seeing me," Liara greets.

"And you are a beautiful young woman Liara. Nico has told me all about you when he called," Hannah responses.

"Ms. Shepard I don't know how to ease the pain that Nico is gone. I know you miss him a great deal," Liara says trying her hardest to not to let her own emotions get away from her. However on the other side of the table, Hannah's eyes begin to water as one or two tears fall.

"I can remember holding him when was a only a small baby," she says folding her arms into a cradle and slowly rocking. "Oh my gosh! My *sob* baby! My baby *sob* is gone! Again!" She puts up her hands to cover her face as tears and sobs ring out.

Liara subtly wraps her arms around herself mimicking the way Nico held her when they were together. The waves of memories and emotions come clashing to the surface and the sadness knowing her mate is gone follows. Liara wills herself to keep control and not break down.

"*Sniff* I'm *sob* so sorry Liara *sniff* you didn't come here to see me fall apart," Hannah apologizes while wiping her face.

"No you have every right to feel this way. We… I mean you lost someone you loved very much," Liara works out still fighting for control of her emotions.

"Don't lie Liara, I know you love Nico just as much as I do possibly even more," Hannah fires back.

"Its true I do love Nico. I love him so much that I have to tell you something very important," Liara hold her head down and goes silent.

"What is it you have to tell me Liara?" Hannah questions giving a puzzled look.

Liara keeps her head down looking are her black size seven heeled shoes thinking _~Oh Goddess how can I tell her? HOW?!~_

Then Liara hears a faint voice, "Be strong Liara we been through scarier and more perilous things together and came through without a scratch. You can do it my blue beauty queen."

Liara looks back up at Hannah inhales deeply then releases. "I know there is no way that I can bring Nico back, but I hold a part of him within me," Liara say standing up and small smile appears on her face.

"Liara are you telling me that…" Hannah smiles.

She walks behind the desk and Hannah stands up face to face with Liara. Liara takes Hannah's hand puts it over her womb. "Nico and I loved each other so much that we became bond mates and he gave me his seed."

Hannah's eyes begin to water again, but this time from happiness. Then she pulls Liara into her arms, "Thank you Liara! Thank you Liara! This is a wonderful gift!"

"But you know that they will come out Asari right," Liara states.

"I don't care. They are my grandchildren and that all that matters to me. And you the daughter-in-law no the daughter that I will love."

Liara puts her arms around Hannah with tears falling down her face. "I said I wouldn't cry, but… but *sob* I can't *sniff* stop it," she cries.

"It's ok sweetheart. It's ok to cry," Hannah reinsures. They cry for another ten minutes; then they sit on the couch in the office talking about the baby. "So how long does it take for an Asari pregnancy to mature?' Hannah asks giving Liara a cup of herbal blueberry tea.

"About two years and I won't start showing for a year and a half," Liara says taking the hot cup of tea then takes a sip.

"Wow two years!" Hannah says with a shock look on her face.

"Yeah, but there is something I want ask you," Liara says looking at her steaming tea.

"You can ask me anything Liara,'' Hannah smiles.

"Ok," she paused, " my daughter's surname, I want it to be Shepard," Liara looks face to face with Hannah.

"Of course she is my son's daughter."

"And I want to join the Alliance Navy and the N7 core."

She is taken back by her second request, "What?! Why do you want to join the Alliance?"

"Because I want to keep galaxy safe and carry on Nico's legacy."

"Ok that going a little hard, but I'll do what I can."

"Next I want you to retire and become the next Council Member for the Human race."

"**What!**" Hannah stands up with shock filling her face. "Liara, wait, how do you expect me become the next Council Member!"

"Leave that to me, I can get you selected, and you are Hannah Shepard the mother of Spector Nico Shepard the savior and hero of the Citadel. The Council will confirm you in a heartbeat, "Liara smiles. "And one other thing..."

Hannah shakes her head and walks toward the window looking outside again, " I don't that think I can handle much more, but what's your last request?"

"I want to change my surname."

Hannah turns around and looking at Liara, "Ok I'm confused. What do you mean?"

"I want to be called Liara Shepard!" Liara demands.

Hannah walks about to the couch and sits next to Liara. "I would be honored and love to have you as part of our family my daughter," she says hugging Liara.

"Thank you Ms. Shepard," Liara smiles.

Hannah breaks the hug, "Ok let go see Steven to get you into the navy, but Liara call me mother. After all your my daughter Liara Shepard," Hannah smiles.

"Thank you mother. Thank you."

* * *

The two leave Hannah's office and go to the 150 floor. They exit the elevator and walk to the door labeled 'Admiral Steven Hackett Commander 5th fleet'. Hannah knocks on the door and from inside they hear, "Enter".

He looks up and smiles, "Hannah, Doctor T`soni how may I help you? Sorry I have to be as direct as 'acting' Alliance Navy Commanding Officer I have tons of paperwork to do. I'm literally running the whole Alliance's Navy and government by myself anyway what can I do for you ladies?"

"Adm. I want to become a part of the Alliance Navy and the N7 core, and my mother is retiring, so she can become the next Human Council Member," Liara requests.

"What! You want you do what?!" Hackett asks full of confusion.

"She told you Steve, she wants to join Alliance Navy and the N7 core, and I'm retiring to go service on the Council," Hannah restates

"Dr. T'soni I don't know. No offense to have an alien join the Alliance will acquire literally an act by the Alliance Senate," Hackett proposes.

"But the Senate, no nearly whole all Alliance Government was destroyed during the Reaper War. Since then Alliance Navy is in control until the election occurs," Liara rebuts.

"True but…" Hackett retorts.

"That means as acting Alliance Navy Commander you have all the authority needed to approve my application," Liara states.

"Yes, but…"

"And if you approve my application, I'll use my resources as the Shadow Broker to direct you to locations for building the fleet which will substantially improve the odds of the Alliance maintaining security and stability within our territory." Liara offers.

Admiral Hackett rubs his stubble chin thinking about Liara statement and the possible offer, ~ _Liara's offer could help stem the rebuilding of the fleet. Plus having Hannah on the Council will ensure that humanity has the best person representing our interest_.~ Steven runs these ideas through his head over and over thinking of the benefits and shortfalls of having an Asari put into the Navy. "Liara thinking about this you might be right, it's time that humanity start integrating other species and ideas into our fleet." Steven stands up from behind his desk and walks around in front of it and walks up to Liara; Liara stands up and faces eye to eye with Hackett the smiles at Liara, "Liara for everything that you helped us to especially during the Reaper War by giving important Intel and helping us the ciphering the Crucible. I think it's best that we go ahead and begin instituting integration of inter-species applications to the Alliance."

"Thank you Adm. Hackett, I am quite honored that you are allowing me to enter the Alliance Navy, but I have one request."

"Okay Liara, what request would you like to make?"

"I want to be put in command of the SSV Normandy," Liara requests.

Steven gives a shock look that turns to confusion as he tries to piece together the request Liara has made to him. Then he looks the Hannah and gives a unsure smile, "Hannah did you put her up to this? This is got be some kind of joke Liara there is no way possible that I can give you Normandy. I know I'm inducting you into the Alliance, but you'll would be considered just an ensign right now are you asking to serve of the Normandy?"

"No sir! I'm asking to be put in command of the Normandy!"

Steven closes his eyes rubbing them gently trying to prevent any type of migraine from forming while looking for the right words and protocol to solve this unusual predicament. He does is for another 3 to 4 minutes remaining silent as the admiral softly discusses amongst himself about what will be the next step for Liara. Then Hackett opens his eyes with his thoughts in order and says in a professional tone, "Dr. T`soni I just can't give you the Normandy as a new member of the Alliance you have to go through extensive training to understand of how protocols and systems work and…"

Liara cuts him off by saying, "Adm. Hackett with all due respect Sir, during the Reaper War I was serving as Nico's Executive Officer, and I was put in charge of war assessments, some strategic war plans, and battle movement. Sir I do have and possess the necessary knowledge and experience required to command a starship anyone on the Normandy can vouch for me."

Hannah shakes her head listening to the even, and Liara go back and forth about who is fit to command the Normandy. She listens to them go at it for another 10 minutes until she says, "Steven you not going sway her from trying to take command of the Normandy besides the only one in the Alliance who possesses the amount of familiarity with the Normandy outside her crew, the dock workers, and the ship designers is Liara herself. Giving the Normandy to Liara will be the best move because we need a ship out there right now to be flying Alliance colors, and we don't have the time to really train a new CO. If a make you feel any better Steve, I will personally vouch for Liara's experience and knowledge, and I know Nico would want her to being command of the Normandy."

Hackett takes a deep breath to clear his mind once again and looks deep into Liara's eyes. He could almost see the same look of determination and fire that Nico had whenever he was given a mission or whenever he had to talk to the Brass. Knowing he could not win this battle against Liara's determination, Hackett walks back behind his desk and sits down activating his computers he pulls up the records and manifests for the SSV Normandy. He checks the crew roster and looks back up at Liara, "According to the crew roster the ship is missing her CO, XO, a tactical officer, a gunnery officer, a chief medical officer, helmsman, and a computer engineer officer. Do you think you can find the necessary people to fill these positions?"

"Sir if you give me the ship, I will find the people. Nico always believed that if you give him the tools and resources he will get the mission done. He's told me that the numerous of times we were facing bleak odds and impossible situations, but he always pulled it through," Liara states looking to Hannah for approval. Hannah just slightly nods her head approving of the words that she said.

Hackett just smiles and stands back picking up a data pad. He comes to attention and says, "Attention to orders," Liara snapped to attention still dressed in her ceremonial clothes looking face-to-face with Hackett. "Under Alliance protocol code 40983 I, Steven P. Hackett, acting Commanding Officer of the Alliance Navy do hereby assign Liara T`soni as Commanding Officer to the SSV Normandy and the bestow upon her the rank and privileges of Captain in addition you are inducted to the N7 special operations core affective today April 17 2138. Congratulations Captain T`soni and welcome to the Alliance Navy." Hackett takes his handshaking Liara and then gives her the command bars for the rank of captain.

Hannah smiles looking as her new adopted daughter she accepts her new rank and title. Once Liara is done shaking Hackett's hand she gives a small smile over to Hannah who is fighting to keep the tears once again returning not from sadness but from the joy seeing as a parent watching her child graduate to the next level in the life. "Thank you Adm. I won't let you down Sir but I want to inform you something." Liara states.

"And what is that Capt.?" Hackett ask.

"Sir my surname is no longer T`soni I changed it with the approval of my adopted mother. I've decided to take the name of my bond mate. My name is Liara Shepard."

Hackett can't help himself but to burst into small laughter seeing the seriousness on her face and the same determination that Shepard is always shown at any time and place it comes to serving the Alliance, "Having another Shepard in command of the Normandy tells me that I have nothing to worry about and that you will do a great job Capt. Shepard. So hurry up and assemble your crew because your first mission is to escort the new Human counselor to the Citadel," Hackett orders.

Liara gives a salute while saying, "Aye Aye sir!" Liara's makes her way out of the office leaving Hannah Shepard and Steven Hackett alone for just a moment until she sticks her head back in activates her omintool and says, "Adm. I forwarded the information to the planets where you can find resources to help re-fit the fleet also have given I given names of people who will help improve the fleet and that can be extremely trusted. A little gift from the Shadow Broker to the Alliance Navy."


	3. The Alliance Needs You

**Chapter 2 **

**The Alliance Needs You**

**A/N: I don't own Mass Effect, and reviews are the Eezo needed fuel our fusion drive.**

* * *

Liara exit Hackett's office and gets a call comes over her omnitool. She opens the line and a voice asks, "How did it go?"

She smirks feeling pride, "Not too bad I have been inducted into the Alliance Navy, N7 Core, and given command of the Normandy. Also I have my new mother and she's agreed to take up the position of counselor for Earth. What about you? Have you gathered information about our targets?"

"Nothing so far the targets been 'vacant' from the public eye, but our agents have informed me that the target organizations are gaining strength and there is one more dangerous note," the voice states.

"Explain," Liara says stopping in her tracks.

"One organization is gathering up heavy armaments and ships; plus we have a confirmed report that the amount of military troops they had gathered is enough to overthrow the government."

"Damn it by how much does that push up their timetable?" Liara questions beginning to walk faster to her next destination.

"By our estimation they could execute their plan within the next 2 to 3 weeks, and that's being generous with the timetable."

"All right I'll speed up things on my end and get to the location as fast as I can," Liara states ending the call.

* * *

After making a quick change into her new alliance uniform, Liara heads to the Star Nova Hotel. When she enters the hotel, she sees a giant fountain with the hologram of local star clusters floating around the roof creating a simulated version of the Hourglass Nebula. She walks up to the front reception desk and says, "I need to see Miranda Lawson it's a matter of Alliance Security."

"And may I ask who is calling and for what reason?" The receptionist inquires.

"Captain Liara Shepard here on an important mission, and I cannot reveal classified information, so if you want to be arrested for hindering government operations then I recommend you give me her room number right this instant," Liara orders.

The receptionist looks directly at Liara and sees the seriousness in her eyes and from her facial expression. "Understood ma`am, Miss Lawson is in room 2044."

"Thank you," Liara responds walking to the open glass elevator. As the car goes up the cylinder hotel, Liara watches the nebulas hologram as the floors pass by and sees that the hologram from the ground floor to really be multiple holograms of different nebulas as she continues her ascension higher and higher in the hotel. The car stops on level 20, and Liara makes her way to Miranda's room. She knocks on the door and a young woman that looks like Miranda's double answers the door. "Hello Orinda is Miranda available?"

"Yeah she's in the bedroom, and how do you know my name?" She asks.

"Orinda this is Dr. Liara T`soni to some people she is known as the Shadow Broker," Miranda says walking into the main room. She waves Liara in and they both sit on couches in the room. "Well Liara what brings you to my room, and why you wearing an Alliance Navy Uniform? Is this some type of new fashion wave that we don't know about?" Miranda says sitting back crossing her legs with a smile on her face.

"No Miranda I've been given a commission in the Navy and N7 core. But I'm not here to talk about what I'm doing now, but I am here talk to you about what your plans are."

"You had me at a disadvantage Liara I don't know. I have planned just to return with Oriana and her foster family and live out my days but…" Miranda started then fell silent wondering what the next venture might be.

"Miranda I know that your time with Cerberus was meant to help humanity advance to the dominant power in the galaxy, but I know that you have had a change of heart since you saw what the Illusive Man and your father were really trying accomplish," Liara states leaning forward with her fingers interlaced.

Miranda leans her head to the right with her right hand propping up her head, "You don't have to remind me Liara. The Illusive Man and my father were mad men; they wanted power and became drunk in their own delusions. Many innocent people looking for hope and safety lost their lives because of my father's deception. If I had my way I would do anything to help rebuild the lives they destroyed."

Liara nods her head in agreement, "I know we can't bring back the ones loss at Sanctuary, but at least we were able to stop that mad operation before they could continue any further with their research. If you want to make a penance for your father's misdeeds then I have an offer for you."

Miranda lifts her head back up looking at Liara with a puzzled expression, "What are you talking about? If I want to make a penance?"

"Miranda the Alliance needs strong leaders and in this particular time with the galaxy rebuilding itself; we need someone with great ideas, strong will, high intelligence, and a determination never to waiver."Liara sits back up staring directly at her, "Miranda I want you to become the President of the Alliance."

Both Miranda and Oriana's eyes bug out with shock at the offer Liara presents. Miranda shoots up to her feet and yells at the top of her lungs in her British accent, "**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME AS THE PRESIDENT OF THE ALLIANCE! AND HOW YOU PLAN FOR ME ACCOMPLISH THIS OUTRAGUS GOAL!**"

"There's no need to yell, Miranda." Liara says in a calm controlled voice, "It's quite simple, I'll use my resources in the Alliance to get you elected as the president. In addition, the Alliance Parliament will be set to help you rebuild the Alliance in the most expedient way."

Miranda looks at Liara's calm demeanor and takes a deep breath calming herself and sits back on the couch and says, "Liara you want me to be the president, not only that, you say you can get the parliament to basically approve and fast track anything I bring up. You do know that this will make it a dictatorship and not a democracy the people won't stand for it."

Liara laughs hearing the statement and rebuts with, "It will not be a dictatorship I can assure you of that, but when it comes to bills or ideas within reason that can help the Alliance get back on its feet after this massive war I can assure you all the members of the legislative branch will back you 100%. Plus you did say you want to find a way to make amends to those families the Illusive Man and your father destroyed, and what better way to repay the survivors and family members of those victims then helping to rebuild the Alliance even stronger than it was before. Plus don't worry you will have a Shepard to watch your back."

Miranda gives a hesitant look and then glances towards Oriana, "And what about my sister? I don't want her drawn into any crazy political warfare or anything that will disturb her peace."

Liara nods in agreement, "I will have my agents ensure that her privacy will now be breached." Miranda nods hearing Liara statement, and she activates her omnitool, "Confirm operation stage I for Alliance President complete. Begin preparations for stage II of the operation." A deep sound comes from the device registering that Liara has completed her task. "All right, Miranda, leave everything else to me and you will be contacted soon." Liara stands up making the way of the room before she can exit Miranda calls out to her.

"Liara what do you mean 'I would have a Shepard watching my back'. Nico is… I'm sorry I know you two were close. Hell, I can bet you two are possibly something even more and…"

"We were bond mates and I understand it's a long story, but I'll explain everything someday, but I'm the Shepard that's got your back, Liara Shepard." Liara smiles and walks out the room.

"Miranda, do you really intend to become the President of the Alliance?" Oriana asks.

Miranda smiles at her sister in response, "I do."


	4. Power Struggle

**Chapter Three:**

**Power Struggle**

* * *

**Palaven**

In semi-lit room several Turians sit at a rectangle table. One Turian sitting on the side stands up and says, "The time is now the Primarch and the government are in a weakened state, and the military cannot stop us. Everything is in our favor I suggest we attack without any hesitation. If we delay, we will miss our window of opportunity and the people will turn against us."

Another Turian comments, "The people are too dumb to oppose, and the ones that do we will make examples of the rebels. No one will stop the will and rule of the true Turian Sovereign."

The lone Turian at the head of the table says in a dark malevolent tone, "I welcome your openness and determination to have me gain control of the empire, but we must not rush our moves. We will continue the operation to undermine the power of the government until they have no choice but to bow before me."

All the Turians stand to their feet and face the Turian at the head of the table and say, "Yes our great Sovereign."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away lies capital city of Cipritine, the heart of Turian government. The city is comprised of multiple high-rise buildings cylinder shaped with flat surfaces and some dome surfaces. At the center of the city lies the highest building with multiple flying vehicles going through it and around the structure showing the massive amount of business being conducted in the city. The building is marked with multiple holographic signs written in the Turian language translating into 'Government Administration Office'. The bright greenish tinted sky is also filled with small cruiser ships hovering in a geosynchronous orbit around the city. In the government office, the temporality Primarch Xalen sits at his desk working on the daily bureaucratic paperwork for running the empire. After completing the boring paperwork, he looks out the wind letting the sunlight hit his brown single scale skin and brightens his light brown highlights on sides of his face and the several medium sized marks located over his eyes with a gap between the Y-shaped patterns running from his nose up to his for head. His aqua colored eyes stares out towards the city as the noonday rush begins. The door chime goes off in one moment later a voice comes over the intercom, "Gen. I am here to get the paperwork."

"Come in Lieut.," he authorizes.

The door opens and a woman comes in picking up the pads off of his desk. She looks of the data pads and notices a similarity with all the pads, "Sir you have not even signed any of these requisition orders, and Sir you haven't approve the budget for the reconstruction of the fleet. The General Council is waiting on these documents Sir!" She looked up at Xalen is shakes her head in disapproval, "Gen. Xalen as temporary Primarch you must keep up with the required documentation for the office."

"Lieut. do I resemble anything to a politician? Last I checked I am the commanding officer for the Homestead Fleet. I should be spending my time making sure that our space and territory are secure from any outside threats," he retorts.

Lieut. suitably makes her way towards a wall panel and activates the monitor system on it showing the latest numbers of fleet time construction, "Well sir if you have not noticed we have a great number of perils to handle right here within our own space. There has been a massive rapid increase of piracy within our own territorial space and this is hindering our ability to complete the construction. And thanks to our Pirates we have no choice but furlough nearly a third of the fleet workforce."

"Well thank you for that graceful insight but I am highly aware of our piracy situation. That's why I'm ordering the third fleet to cover our major shipyards and the second fleet to protect our cargo ships."

"Sir last I checked those numbers the third fleet is made up of four war vessels, and the second fleet is only made up of at least one cruiser. Gen. with those numbers we can't…"

"Lieut. I am well aware of the number of ships in the fleet, I want you issue the change of orders at once. Is that too hard to comprehend?" Xalen growls out.

Irritation and fuss full her face and she turns her back to Xalen and says, "Sir yes sir." She starts walking to the door, but before she exits Xalen grabs her hand and turns her face him.

"Lieut. please forgive my attitude doing all this work is getting to me, and you didn't deserve to be treated or talk to in that manner," Xalen apologies.

"I forgive you Gen. Xalen," she smirks and walks out of the office.

Xalen goes back to his desk and begins to work on the paperwork. After five hours, he finishes the final data pad. Xalen stacks the final pad on the right side of the desk and sits back in his chair closes his eyes letting his mind wonder. His mind fades back to the day he was high-jacked into running government.

_Garrus and Xalen sit in Victus office as he reads the innovation, "You are invited to Alliance Naval Headquarters for the Shepard & Anderson Memorial Tribute."_

"_Nico died once by getting spaced got at plaza. Then Cerberus brought him back to kick the Collectors and Reapers ass. Now he saved the whole damn galaxy and he is getting a statue. Victus just know when I bit the big one, I want both a statue and plaza with a giant house for my children," Garrus smirks._

_Victus shakes his head laughing, "Garrus when you die I will name a whole planet after you!" The Turians burst out in laughter still cracking jokes with other about futures. "All kidding aside, we can't just leave Palaven without any someone in charge."_

"_That's simple get Gen. Hatre to hold the fort," Xalen suggests._

"_No he was just promoted to Gen. and he wouldn't have a damn clue on how to run the government let along the other fleet movements," Victus responses._

"_How bout Lt .Gen. Surus he was able to hold control of the outer moon doing the Reaper attack, and he is well verse in fleet movement," Garrus recommends._

_Victus rubs his chine thinking about this candidate, "Umm… He going to be another no because I just transfer him and the remainder of his fleet to merge with the First Fleet, and they are patrolling the borders."_

"_Well damn the will only leave only two people. Garrus and…," Xalen stops talking when he knows the only other person capable of running the government._

"_You Xalen," Garrus figures out._

_Xalen eyes bug out as he yells, "I don't know a damn thing about running the government. I'm just the Homestead Fleet Commander."_

_Victus jumps in quickly, "That will make you the perfect person for the position, and will only be a few days. Beside the only real work that you have to do is sign orders, bills form the cabinet and Parliament, and keep a close eye on our pirates. This will be a walk in the park for you Xalen, and if you need any help, I'm only a short quantum comlink away."_

"_Well ok I guess I can handle doing this," Xalen says in a nervous tone._

"_Excellent Xalen, you will do fine," Victus smiles._

Xalen's mind comes out of the flash back and he says softly, "Damn you Victus you said this job would be a walk in the park. You lie just as good as a Citadel Council Member." A minute later, the door chime goes off, "To hell with it. Come in." The Lieut. walks in holding another data pad. "Lieut. if that is more bureaucratic bullshit, then open the window and toss it," he says turning in his chair to look at her.

"Well your half right Sir." She says walking to his desk. She activates the data padand begins to explain the reports on the pad, "Sir the only administrative part of this is a petition."

"A petition," he held his hand out to read the request. "Why in the world this is a make a lick of sense."

"Well Sir these are the furlough workers at our shipyards that have been hit by pirates. They want to petition a grievance against the handling of the situation by the government."

Xalen lays the pad on his desk, "Why can't Victus handle this? He should be back in the office within a day or two let him handle it." He sits back in his chair looking at the Lieut.

"Well Sir that's the other thing the Primarch sent a message not too long ago."

"What did his message say?" Xalen asks.

She takes a deep breath and looks eye to eye with him as he says in a bold blunt voice, "Sir he reported that he will be gone for another two weeks and Gen. Garrus will be accompanying him to the Citadel."

Xalen rockets up from his seat and shouts, "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE HELL IS HE GOING TO THE CITADEL?!"

The Lieut. remains calm and continues to explain, "The Primarch wants to assess our status and position within Council Space. You are still aware Sir that the Krogan, Geth, Qurains, and Humans have selected new Council Members, and the Primarch wants to get some one-on-one face time with the new members. His main goal is to persuade some members to allocate needed resources to help the Empire."

"Oh great! Another reason for him to be off world and me stuck with running the government. I am so fed up with this shit! Fine I'll approve their demonstration. Where do they plan to hold these rallies?" Xalen inquires.

"Mainly around government offices and some shipyards."

"With that known I want armed security at each location, and their standing orders are 'Maintain civic order and do not fire unless otherwise ordered'."

The Lieut. makes the notes on her PDA, "Okay that is one issue down, next I have a report from the First Fleet that one ship spotted three unknown Turian cruisers near the Wannun Nebula. General Surus wants to know what his orders are."

He looks like outside at the setting sun in the darkening sky, "This might be a long shot, but order him to investigate if the ships are rogue cruisers; then informed them that they are to be assimilated into the First Fleet under the doctrine of Emergency War Powers Recruitment. Okay Lieut. that's two down and one to go; hit me with what you have left Lieut."

She shakes her head in a joking manner, "That will do it for today Gen. you are cleared to go Sir. Have a nice evening." She gives a salute and walks up of his office.

But before she can go through the door Xalen calls out, "Lieut. if there is anymore bureaucratic bullshit I don't want to see it, or hear it, or even know about it until tomorrow morning, and if anyone values their lives they better not bring any of this to me. And you can tell that to everyone even the members of Parliament." The Lieut. only shakes her head once again and leaves his office.

* * *

Back in the dimly lit room the Turian sovereign sits at the head of his table looking at the extranet reports passing over the screen. Moment later another Turian comes walking in holding a data pad dressed in his military uniform walks of the table and stops three chair links away then comes to attention and salutes. "General Sovereign I have word Sir."

Sovereign looks away from his extranet panel at the soldier and says, "What do you have to report my child?"

The soldier activates the data pad and reads off of it, "General Sovereign your master plan is folding out just as you envisioned it. The fool left in control has done just as you wished. The protests are set and ready, and he's ordered armed security at each location. Your men are in place at each area and wait for your command to execute the next phase of the operation."

Sovereign sits back in his chair cackling softly thinking about the beating us of his plan then says, "I want you to change three things. First I want all the demonstrations to be coordinated on the same day. Second I want you to contact all the mass media networks especially the Galactic News Network; I want this to be seen all over the known galaxy. Third I want more than 1 million workers present at each demonstration."

The soldier records down Sovereign's orders and says, "I will have done Sir. The way how you have the sounding out it goes to show the unparalleled that is your genius."

Sovereign could the sense smirking at the compliment the soldier just gave him. Then his eyes turned back to the soldier, "Is there more?"

"Yes sir." The soldier strolls down on his pad, "Your fleet has spotted the First Fleet. They are waiting on orders on what to do next Sir."

Sovereign stands up from his chair and walks to his lit up aquarium tapping on the glass attracting the aquatic animals in the tank. "Destroy them, and I want the media to find out about their losses."

"Gen. Sovereign you are brilliant tactician Sir. This move will show the people that the government is weak and incapable of even securing its own borders," the soldier says entering the notes onto his PDA. "I have one more piece of information Gen. I've learned from our source within the government Bureau that Primark Victus will be on the Citadel for approximately 2 weeks."

Sovereign lowers his head slightly rubbing his hand down the aquarium glass letting his two fingers leave small streak lines until his hand falls by his side, "the Primark is making this far too easy for me. I want you to add one other thing; I want you to have someone disabled the government Bureau I'll care how, but the building must not be destroyed. I just wanted disabled, and I want that pawn only be able to watch."

The soldier because the walkout when he turns his head, "Gen. when you wished for the revolution to begin?"

Sovereign turns to look at the soldier before he exits, "Seven days will be the beginning of our rise back to great power." Sovereign laughs thinking about his great ascension to power.

* * *

Six days pass without any incident, Xalen reads over the daily reports from different parts of the Turian Empire. After another hour he becomes bored and tosses the last pad on his desk and stands up to stretch while looking outside less than a minute the door chime goes off. "Damn the one moment I try to clear my head someone's already calling." The door chime goes off again, "Fine come in. Come in." The door opens and Lieut. with another Turian come walking in up to his desk. He sits at his desk, "Welcome ladies please have a seat."

"General Xalen please let me introduce representative Zaxry," the Lieut. states.

Zaxry is a middle age woman with gray single scale skin and burgundy highlights on sides of her face. Her bright blue and silver dress hugs her upside down pear figure. Zaxry eyes are a light purple tint color. "It is a pleasure to meet to Gen. Xalen; I was curious to see who was running the government at this time. I wanted to come here to thank you for your gallivant and persistent determination and keeping things running during these hard times."

Xalen gives a smile then says, "Thank you Madam Representative. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way what can I do for you ma'am."

Zaxry smirks hearing his bluntness, "Well the Primark did choose a straightforward person to run things while he is absent."

"Madam representative did the Lieut. inform you why I hate politicians." He leans forward in his chair crossing his arms on his desk.

"No Gen. she didn't tell me that information."

"Because all politicians do is bullshit and talk niceties while wasting the time of those don't have time to waste. So madam representative what can I help you with or what is your purpose here?"

"I have been sent over as an emissary from Parliament to ascertain your reasoning for posting armed security around government offices, and to get a briefing on the pirate situation." She states sitting back in her chair with calm and in command look.

"Well ma'am I ordered guards posted to maintain civic stability because tomorrow I been informed a number of rallies will take place, and to protects and ensure the uninterrupted functions of the government offices I have ordered security to keep the protesters within certain localized areas. Now to your request about the pirates I ordered the Second and Third Fleet to provide escort and security for the hit areas. You can inform the parliament that I have the situation under control, and we will be making arrest of the privateers very soon."

"That's refreshing to learn and…"

Suddenly a voice comes ring out from Xalen extranet terminal, "Gen. sorry for the interruption Sir, but we have a priority one situation occurring outside." He presses a button to complete the call link, "What's happening?" The voice remains silent on the other end with a faint static buzz bleeding through the COM. "What's the status down there? Somebody give me a status report!" Xalen gets up and looks out his window, but since he is on the 89th floor it was hard to tell what is going on the ground.

Lieut. gets up from her chair and runs out the door to her desk and activates the security cam link to the lower floors. "General it looks like our protesters have decided to take the initiative and come a day early."

"General one of the protesters as a contact with our ground security forces, they requesting to begin their rally right now." Xalen walks back to his desk and says, "Absolutely not tell him to go home and wait till tomorrow I don't have time to do with this shit." The voice over the COM link announces, "Sir the media is all over the place. They are broadcasting this Galactic wide."

Zaxry says, "This will be a PR nightmare if you send these people home. General has representative of the Turian Parliament I cannot in full fate allow you to not to let these people express their views."

Xalen sighs, "just have our security officers initiate the operation as line out." The officer on the other end the line acknowledges the orders and ends the call.

Lieut. walks back into the room and says, "Sir these seen be going quite smoothly the Valley is a not blocking any entrances and they are only holding holo-signs and shouting out speeches."

"Well as long as things remain peaceful we really don't have much to worry about," Xalen says looking out the window once again now able to see the vast ocean of people gathering in front of the Plaza and made entrance of the government Bureau.

Protesters continue to file into the Plaza area by what seemed to be the thousands upon thousands. Them holding signs that said 'Down with Victus' others signs said 'End the Oppression '. While others shouted out old Turian war songs. Small media cameras hovered around the massive crowds taking aerial shots and filming the protesters as they continue their rally. The news reporter from the Galactic News Network reports, "This crowd you see behind me is made up of hundreds of thousands of men and women in some children here to protest their grievances against the Primark."

Another anchorman reports, "There is an estimated number of nearly 1,000,000 Turian at this protest alone, and this is only the beginning we have got confirm reports of other massive protest all across Turian Empire."

The first reporter continues, "Many of the protesters signs say and I quote 'Down with Victus'. However we have confirmed reports that Primark Victus is off Palaven, so many wonder around the galaxy if the Primark is aware of the situation unfolding here and around the Empire. Sources close to the government officials have verified that the acting Primark is the Homestead Fleet commanding officer Gen. Xalen."

The anchorman comes back, "Gen. Xalen has not been able to be reached for comment on the situation and…"Both a reporter and anchorman turn their heads to hear shouts and cries rise up from the crowd.

The shouts and cries from the crowd increase exponentially with the sound of accompanying gunfire. The massive spurs of gunfire ring out into the crowd, and squirts of blood start splattering all over the ground and, other protesters, and the bodies of those already slain. Another squad of armed security officers gets into position and opened fire on another cluster of protesters. Blood splatters into the air from the open will the opening wounds hitting the escaping bystander's and blinding some making them fall to the ground; then they would be trampled by others. Cries grow louder and louder to the point that the occupants of the higher government offices can hear their cries mercy.

Xalen hears the cries and looks of his window and sees a devastating scene. Smoke begins to rise from fires and billows in the sky. He calls out rushing to his desk and slamming his fist against the control panel to activate the systems, "LIEUT.! LIEUTENANT GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She rushes into the office and wishes her face up against the glass looking down below at the fires and tries to make sense of the situation in her mind. Xalen yells at his extant terminal "ANYONE! SOMEBODY GIVE ME A STATUS REPORT NOW!" The only thing that comes back over the speaker is the sound of gunfire and screams. "Lieutenant get me some pictures down there," Xalen orders squeezing his fist tightly while listening to the sounds coming back over the speaker.

She does is ordered and rushes to her desk to activate the monitoring system of the lower levels. The images coming over the screen are only horrifying scenes of people being shots in the head, torso, and other vital organ areas. She can only cover her mouth seeing the massive slaughter unfolding before her. "General it's a massacre," she works out feeling the sadness for the unknown persons being slaughtered. She looks up and sees Xalen stare hard at the monitor seeing the same images. She tries to activate the communications network, but it shows that the system is off-line and cannot be reactivated. The Lieutenant walks slowly back into his office with her head held low, "General , Madame Representative I'm sorry I can't activate any external communication lines. We can only receive information Sir I think we better assess the damage of this by checking the news network; I'm scared that this could be extended throughout the entire Empire." After hearing her words, their eyes light up with the terrorizing prospect that might come true. They not their heads in approval, and she activates the wall screen monitor turning it to the Galactic News Network.

* * *

"This is a GNN breaking news report. We have got confirm reports that the Turian security forces have opened fired on civilian protesters. Early estimates are showing the death toll in hundreds of thousands," the news anchorman says to the camera. Then he turns to the anchorwoman saying, "With these shocking reports from the Turian Empire do we have any ideas or plausible reason for the Turian government's aggressive actions towards these activists."

"We don't have any confirm reports, but we believe it is in conjunction with the increase of pirating that has plagued the rearmament. Some sources are saying that the workers want an end to the harsh working conditions that have been forced upon the workers. While other sources have stated they wanted Primark Victus to be ousted from office," the anchorman states.

The anchorman put his fingers up to his ear, "Alright I'll just informed that our sources in the Turian Empire have reported that armed security at other demonstrations on different planets have opened fired on the protesters."

* * *

Xalen looks at the Lieutenant once again and says in a soft broken voice, "Lieutenant I don't care how. I don't care by what means find a way to contact our armed security details, and tell them to stand down this is a general order I do not care if the protesters are fighting them. Tell them will to stand down and retreat do not fire any more shots. Please," he says what tears flowing down his face, "save as many lives you can. We have to save their lives."

Everyone's attention is drawn back to the newscast when the anchorman says, "This will be forever remembered as the most deadly and bloody protest ever in history."


	5. Death and Reconciliation Pt1

Mass Effect Generations

Chapter 4: Death and Reconciliation Pt. 1

* * *

Liara sits in the office at Alliance Naval Headquarters reading over personnel files for the crew of the Normandy. _~I have completed my selection for the senior officers and positions. Now I need is a chief medical officer and a master chief petty officer. Some of these people are fresh out of the academy and others have been to hell and back. ~_ She looks that picture of her and Nico together and smiles, "Nico how did you manage the pick a crew from all these people. I really could use some help with this. You always knew what to say and do in these situations." She picks up the frame and brings a close her face kissing the photo of him. Suddenly, Glyph appears in the room slightly startling Liara. "Glyph what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd, but I have an important message from senior agent Feron." The VI hovers around coming closer to Liara.

Liara puts the picture back on the desk and looks at Glyph with a slight annoyance look at her eyes, "Alright what does his message contain, and why did he just contact me through the regular encryption methods?"

Glyph hovers over to the wall screen and says, "His message says: Liara watch GNN it is bad really bad!"

"What could possibly have happened…" Liara freezes the she activates her TV and sees the report. "By the Goddess what has happened?"

The TV shows cities ablaze and the protestors being shot by armed security. "The death toll is estimated to be over 100,000 and climbing." Liara mutes the TV and turns back to Glyph and asked with an emotionally shaken voice, "Glyph give me an estimate on the casualties."

Glyph hovers back over to Liara's desk and says, "I have compiled the data for the number of protesters per armed security taking into account the localized probabilities of ways to die. I computed that the approximate death toll will reach over 1.8 million deaths based on locations and other forms of data."

"By the Goddess has there been any word for the Turian Hierarchy?" Liara questions watching the images on the screen covering her mouth.

Glyph hovers over to the TV screen as if the VI is looking at pictures being broadcasted until he turns around and flies back over to Liara's desk, "All main stream communications except output news broadcast have been cut."

"Explain," Liara commands.

"I just tried contacting your agents in the Turian Empire, but it seems that all lines are either busy or disconnected in accordance with emergency Turian standard operating processes," Glyph reports.

"Agreed, but our com-links should be unaffected since we are tied into their emergency comlinks we shouldn't have a blackout," Liara calmly replies back activating her desk com-link system. She enters her Shadow Broker code to pull up her agent galaxy map. The screens shows a 2D picture of the Milky Way with multiple circle dots all pinned all over the map with terrestrial lines drawn onto it. Liara clicks on the selection for the Turian Empire and a list of all the Shadow Broker Agents assigned to area appears. Liara scrolls down the list citing the name of each agent in the area. _~Damn it this isn't no good. Ahh! How could I have been so careless as not to assign any more experienced agents to that sector? Ok relax Liara there's no need to panic, I have to do is come up with a way to get commutations back online.~_ Liara continues scrolling through the names until sees Amy Crescent. "Glyph Amy Crescent what does her background profile say?"

"One moment Doctor Shepard, I will retrieve the necessary data," Glyph responses. A few minutes past and Glyph hovers back over to Liara's desk, "Amy Crescent is an electronic and cyber-warfare analyst. She specializes in gathering encoded data from government databases along with high class private business owners. As of now she is assigned to the Turian Empire to gather data on the status of the Turian military rearmament; her main duty is put to top officials and builders in contact with our approved suppliers and contactors. Amy Crescent is assigned with two other agents as her bodyguard detail."

"That's perfect all we need to do is get in contact with her and we will have a direct link into the hierarchy," Liara smirks.

"But Doctor we are unable to contact anyone within Turian territory," Glyph rebuts.

Liara rubs her chin thinking about Glyph's words, "Glyph what about the broadcast coming from the planet? We should be able to utilize that signal to get a message to the Turian hierarchy. The key is contacting Amy Crescent."

Glyph hovers over Liara's desk while computing what Liara has suggested. After a few more minutes of compounding the data, Glyph looks at Liara, "I believe that we can create a feedback loop by piggybacking off signal being sent out by GNN, but unfortunately I don't have the necessary processing power needed to breach the GNN firewall and start the feedback loop."

Liara sits back in her chair, "Contract my agents in GNN and have them give you access to signal feeds."

"I have already done that ma`am, and they reported that the signal being received by their central station is encrypted with a code that uploads it straight to live broadcast. I have isolated the code fragment that's preventing me from gaining full access to the signal," Glyph reports.

Liara turns her chair around and walks to her wall size window. She looks outside into the bright starry night sky. Liara takes a deep breath and holds her hand over her womb feeling the slow growth of her child. _~Nico millions are dying and I…~_

From the depths of darkness a voice echoes out, _~Come on Liara we faced harder things together and came through without any problems. You have a great team to help you; and their just a call away~ _Liara's eyes spring open and she walks back to her desk and activates her desk com-link. The holo-image of Alliance symbol appears, "Access information for EDI Monroe," the symbol turns into file profile with EDI's face in the right corner with other information about her service record.

Liara presses another button on her desk and a voice calls outs, "How can I assist you Captain Shepard?"

"I need you contact EDI Monroe inform her that this is a level one emergency and I need her to report here at once," Liara orders.

"Aye Aye ma`am!" the voice responses.

Glyphs hovers back over to TV screen continuing to watch the images appear on the screen. "Dr. Shepard is anything you want me to do in the mean time?"

"Locate Garrus and Primarch Victus," Liara orders sitting back in her seat with hand still over her womb. She lowers her head down and cracks a small smile. _~You always know the right things to say. I just hope I can save the Turians before they destroy themselves. ~_

* * *

**Palaven **

"By the spirits this shit isn't just happening here, Lieutenant can you get confirmation?" Xalen questions still staring at the monitor as it cycles through images of heavy carnage and remains of gunned down victims both women and men. _~I have to end this, but how coms are out and we don't have any vision. Damn if I could only contact the fleet I…, ~_ Xalen's train of thought is interrupted by two massive blasts. Massive shockwaves rip through the city rattling the windows to violently the glass spiders webs, Xalen and Zaxry are knocked to floor; Xalen looks up and sees monitor on the wall jarred from wall to the point that it starts to break from it mount and fall. "Oh shit!" He yells grabbing Zaxry and rolling both of them out of the way of the clashing monitor. The monitor clashes to ground with a resounding *BOOM*, they stand to their feet and looking at the shatter remains of the monitor, "damn that was too close for comfort," Xalen states as he walks to the window trying to look through the spider web glass.

Zaxry looks at him, "Thanks you just saved my life. If that had hit me… Well lets be glad it didn't," she turns ahead and looks at Xalen as he tries to appear through the glass. "What are you trying to do? I don't think you will be able to see anything through that glass specially the state it's in now."

"I'm not worried about trying to see through here," he responds back turning around to face her. "I was trying to see where that blast came from. From the sound of that shockwave in the amount of damage that this office took been guessing it was pretty close to hear probably within a 5 mile radius of us." He starts making his way back closer to Zaxry then says, "What's really got me worried is what was blown up; as many government agencies and bureaus that are around here was blown up can in no way be good. Lieut. give me any details about what's going on out there. Lieut. did you hear me? Lieut. I need a status…" He stops and midsentence when he looks at Lieut.'s work area, and sees her lying on her back with small pool of blood forming around her head. "By the spirits!" He yells as he rushes over to see to his injured subordinate, "Dammit Lieut. you are not dying here today!" He gently shakes her, "Come on Lieut. wake up! Wake Up! Shit this is not good; she won't open her eyes."

Zaxry rushes over and stops them from shaking, "you're just making things worse." She examines Lieut. quickly looking over her body and head, "just as I thought," she tears a long strip of cloth from her clothing and begins to wrap the Lieut. said with the makeshift bandage, "she suffered a mild contusion to her head what's worse is that she might have bleeding on the brain. From the blood lost, my guess is that she was knocked unconscious by the shock wave that hit us."

Xalen stands up and walks to the Lieut.'s desk and activates the holo-screen, "Okay so what are we looking at? What do we have to do?" He asked as he types at her computer.

"That's a lot easier asked than done; the only option is to get her to the hospital." She responds.

Xalen continues punching away at the computer and says, "Well I know that much, but how much time do I have of? How long can she last in that state?"

"I don't know. I can't tell what the extent of the damage is by just looking at her."

"Look Doc I'm not looking for exact details. Just give me a ballpark figures something I can work with." Xalen fires back as he continues to peak away at the computer's command board.

Zaxry closely examines the Lieut.'s body and thinks very carefully about what words to express, "well based one her heart rate, breathing rate, and the guesstimated blood loss, I can summarize the Lieut.'s body to remain functional approximately…"

Xalen turns away from the computer screen and looks at Zaxry, "Dr. I don't need all the nuts and bolts of how she is doing. All I need is a ballpark figure of how long she can last in a state."

Zaxry looks up at Xalen with a frown, "my desk asked with have to be five hours, but I can't guarantee even that much; considering her brain could be worse than what we really can see, and if it is the bleeding is so much faster that we might only have 10 to 20 minutes to save her."

"Okay that's all I need to know!" Xalen smirks as the lights go out and the room is bathed in a red light. Zaxry looks around for answers and see Xalen's face highlighted by the pale white and blue light from the computer. She gets ready to question his motives, but she remains quiet hypnotize by his face and the look of determination as he operates the computer. Xalen feels her eyes on him, and he turns to look at Zaxry with a curious look, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Zaxry shakes her head breaking her locked on view on him. She slightly turns her head away feeling her face beginning to burn with embarrassment. "No!" She says quickly keeping his head turned.

"Ok I'll have this crack in no time; have the Lieut. ready to move when I give the words," he replies turning back to the computer screen.

Zaxry nods and looks back at the Lieut. _~What's with me? I can't fall for a soldier. I have to remain focused, ~_ she thinks, but slyly glances back at Xalen. _~But what's with this guy, one moment he freaking out about everything and in the blink of an eye. He saves my life and now he seems to be cracking the security locks or something. He is so strange; however he is cute. ~_ She keeps watching him out the corner of her eye.

Xalen continues to operate the computer until he pulls up a map of the building with all the levels. The screen shows layout of the building with an elevator car moving. "Ok the elevator is on its way up, so lets get ready to move people," he orders.

"What are you talking about the whole building is on lockdown and where do you plan to take us? If we go to the ground floor, we'll be walking into a massive riot."

"Don't you think I know that; we have emergency hover car pad on the thirtieth floor. Once we get there we can relocate to a functioning operations area, and the Lieut. can get the needed medical treatment." Suddenly an alarm rings from the computer panel, Xalen looks at screen and he bangs his fist against the desk. "Damn it! Zaxry can she be move?" He questions walking back into his office and going through his desk and grabbing his M-77 Paladin and cocking to check the thermal clip, and he walks back out looking at Zaxry still sitting with the Lieut., "What are you still doing here! Get yourselves inside my office ASAP!" he orders turning over the chairs, desk, and couches in the waiting area next the elevator creating a makeshift defense barricade.

Zaxry gently dragging the Lieut. into his office. Then she walks back out and helps Xalen turn over the Lieut.'s desk, "Xalen what in the hell are you doing? What's going? And why do have a gun?"

"Shit and here I thought you were smart enough to put the clues together," Xalen smirks tossing a potted plant at the elevator door. The pot slams against the door breaking into hundreds of pieces and scattering pot pieces and dirt on floor in of the front elevator door. Then he looks at where the emergency light is and upholsters his gun firing three into it blanketing the room in darkness. He grabs Zaxry and pulls her to small corner behind one of makeshift barricades. "Listen keep your voice and do everything I say if you want to live through this," he orders. Xalen pulls out another gun and hands it to Zaxry, "Do you know how to fire one of these?"

"What?! Why do I need a gun? What's going on?" Zaxry continues to question.

"By the spirits, just fucking tell me if you can shoot at gun or not?"

"**TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!**" she yells.

"Will you shut up and do what I tell you! And keep your voice down they will hear!" he responses with a loud whisper.

"You tell me what's going on then I'll what you want. First, what were you doing on that computer and did you shut down the lock down? And…" she is cut off with Xalen putting his hand over her mouth.

"Damn this is reason I hate politicians you ask too many fucking questions at the wrong fucking time. Yes I did. Now that you have this vital information will you shut up and answer my question before you get us all killed."

She pushes his hand away from her face and cocks the gun, "What do you think soldier boy. Now what's coming after us?"

He smirks and positions him facing the elevator doors, "Since I ended the lock down, we might have some unwanted guests coming here." Suddenly the elevator door rings and they peer around the barricade and see the elevator doors open revealing three armed Turians. The armed assailants look around the room talking softly to themselves as they walk out the elevator car. Xalen and Zaxry hear as men moved through the room stepping on the remains of a shattered potted plant. The men continue the search of the room not noticing Xalen and Zaxry location. Xalen whispers softly to Zaxry, "listen very carefully I am going to seek around and flank them. Once I give the signal, I want you to open fire we will catch them in a crossfire pincer they will have nowhere to go. Clear?" She nods her head and lets him sneak off to his position. Xalen gets into position and calls out, "this is a restricted area only employees are permitted up here. State your intentions immediately!"

The men walk around the darkroom looking for Xalen until one of the men steps forward and say, "We're here to find son of a shit face backstabber ordered the massacre of our people. Are you the one?"

Xalen moves a bit further away from his last position and replies, "Unfortunately the situation is misunderstood, see I am not the one who issued those orders. For some reason we lost all communications here and then the soldiers opened fire on the protesters. Listen as loyal Turian citizens I'm asking you to give me a little faith and let me rectify the situation."

The men bunch up together again and softly discussed amongst themselves about what Xalen said to them. Another Turian steps forward and says, "Why should we believe you? Why should we believe anything this government says?! This hierarchy is nothing more than a corrupted cesspool government, and this final dastardly act proves that there is only one solution for this."

Xalen once again moves and readies his weapon then calls back out, "And what solution might that be?"

The men ready their weapons and prepare to fire, "We must cleanse the government of all those who seek to weaken the Turian people."

Zaxry shoots up holding her hand and opens a singularly around the men. "We don't have time for this," she calls out. The blue pulsing field and gravity bending matrix envelope the armed rioters, and begin to orbit around dark blue core. The men start to cry in pain feeling the crushing gravity wells emitted from the core. Zaxry then draws her gun and opens fires killing the rioters with one headshot to each.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Xalen cries out walking to men to see if they were still alive. He realizes that shots killed them in an instance; he begins to feel angry welling up in him and shouts at Zaxry, "**I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING FOLLOWING MY LEAD! NOT GO OFF ON YOUR OWN AND KILL THEM! I COULD HAVE TALKED THEM DOWN; THERE'S ENOUGH FUCKING DEATH RUNNING AROUND, AND WE DON'T NEED TO BE ADDING TO THE DAMN BODY COUNT!**"

Zaxry calmly walks up to Xalen still seeing the rage flooding into his eyes and his heavy breathing. ***SMACK*** Xalen's eyes widen as he feels the sting of pain coursing in his right cheek. He holds his hand to the sore cheek rubbing the area to bring some comfort to it. Zaxry then stands at attention looking at the stunned Xalen; she slow exhales, "Xalen I know that you anger at what happening out there, but damn it we need you to keep together if we can want get things back under control. Now what's our next move? You said that there is a hover-car pad located in the building." Xalen nobs as he watches her go into his office and come back out with the Lieut. "Ok so what are we waiting for she needs help, and you have organize a way to get things back under control."

Xalen smirks watching Zaxry carries the Lieut. to the elevator, _~Damn strong willed and pretty to boot. Who is this woman? No time to think about that she right, I have to keep it together if I wanted to straighten out this shit! ~_ He catches up and helps carry his subordinate to elevator, "Your right and thanks I needed that. Control level thirty." The door closes as the car makes it way to its destination.

* * *

**Earth**

Liara swiftly walks down the hallway briefly glancing out the passing widows seeing the surrounding city brightly illumined from the passing sky-cars, building office lights, and other lighted objects in the sky and around the buildings. Liara mutters to herself, "Damn what a time to call an emergency meeting; I have enough on my plate and now have to go and sit this unless meeting." Liara pauses in her tracks and starts to giggle, "Listen to me, 'useless meeting' Nico looks like you rubbed more off me than I thought." She reaches the conference room and sees Hannah Shepard standing outside the room looking out window at the starry night. "Mother what are you doing here?"

Hannah smiles hearing Liara calling out to her, "Hello sweetie, are you doing alright?"

Liara stops in front of Hannah looking into her dark brown eyes. She smiles back at Hannah, "Yes mother me and the baby, but why are you here?"

"That answer should be simple and clear, I am here the emergency briefing, but I am also here to give you a fair warning. One of the admirals in the meeting is going be trouble so don't let him get under your skin. Understand," Hannah warns. Liara nods her head in response and Hannah holds Liara's hand, "And sweetheart I don't want you working too hard; we need to take breaks every once in while especially in your condition."

"Okay mother I promise I won't overdo it." Liara turns to look at the conference door and leads Hannah in. Inside the conference room at the center is a ring table lined with 17 computer monitors and in the center is a holographic display with the Alliance Navy symbol rotating 360°. Fifteen admirals including Adm. Hackett are seated at the conference table conversing with each other softly until one recognizes that Liara and Hannah have arrived in the room.

Adm. Hackett stands up and says, "Ambassador and Capt. Shepard welcome we been awaiting your arrival before we start the mission briefing. Now as you are all aware the Turian Empire is in dire straits. From the information that we been receiving over the news network it seems that the hierarchy has loss control over the people, and we have not yet received any official word from neither the Primark nor his command staff. As you all the well aware the Turian are one of our more key backing allies, but we have to make a decision about what the state and the possible role that we as the alliance will play in this turbulent situation. All over the floor to discussion and I want some ideas people." He sits back down and waits for the first person to make their move.

One admiral stands up and looks at everyone. He will just hand over his head quickly touching his now receded hairline and starts to scratch the back of his head with a nervous pace. The white male starts off with a raspy squeaky voice as begins to say, "Everyone is clear and quite present; the Turian's have lost complete control and with the report of their main offensive tactical fleet destroyed; they don't even have a fleet to defend their territory. Admiral Hackett Sir I recommend that we begin pulling out all our forces and prepare for a complete evacuation of Turian space in addition closer down our embassy on their home planet. It's quite clear that there is no way that the Turian hierarchy cans we gain control of the planet and…"

Admiral Ryder rockets up from his seat nearly knocking his chair backwards and he slams his fist on the table with enough force to cause the holographic image to somewhat become buzz. The black officer yells out with a fiery blaze in his eyes, "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JACK! ARE YOU REALLY CONSIDERING JUST LEAVING THE TURIAN'S TO DEFEND THEMSELVES? IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF SOME KIND OF JOKE IT'S FUCKED UP ONE OF EVER HEARD ONE, I SERVED WITH A NUMBER OF TURIAN'S DURING THE REAPER WAR AND THEY GAVE THEIR LIVES TO PROTECT NOT ONLY THEIR HOME BUT OURS AS WELL! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M GOING TO JUST STAND BY AND LET THIS SHIT STORM GET WORSE! ADMIRAL HACKETT I PROPOSE THAT WE PREP THE 1****ST****, 3****RD****, AND 8****TH**** FLEETS WITH A FULL COMPLIMENT OF SOLDIERS IN ORDER TO HELP THE TURIAN HIERARCHY SETTLE CIVIL DISOBEDIENCE!**"

Before Hackett could even respond an Asian admiral wearing glasses speaks out, he stands up and with his middle finger pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "It's always just like you John. You always want to rush into situations without accurate data. Then when the situation blows up in your face you want to apply overwhelming strength without consulting any of us. John I was always wonder how lowbrow you would be and it seems I've got my answer."

John turns to look at the snobby Admiral Lux, "Shang if it wasn't for the fact that we're in uniform and on duty; I will have no problem taking out back and showing you how lowbrow I can be. If you guys and intelligence Bureau have a better idea, why don't you grace us with your grand intelligence or are you guys just all eggheads who can't think outside the folds of intelligence book."

Shang smirks at John's challenge and turns to look at Adm. Hackett, "Sir I recommend a full invasion fleet be put together."

Hackett gives a questionable look to Shang, "Pray tell what you mean by invasion fleet?"

"It's quite simple Sir even John will probably understand, the Turian Empire is gone and her people need new leadership I feel it's time the Turians inducted into the Alliance. He sent invasion armada to Palaven to occupy the government bureaucracies and what's left of their fleet; then we systematically gain control of each of the planets until we have a assimilated all their territory. Afterwards will be able to stabilize the region and exponentially grow the Alliance in both status and prestige," Shang explains.

A female admiral says in a concerned tone, "Shang have you lost your mind! If we condone some crazy idea like this, it could lead to all-out war. The First Contact War will be child's play if we pull this type of scam off; besides our fleets are nowhere near prepared for that type of warfare. Lastly correctly if I am wrong but only the president and the Alliance Congress have the authority to issue that type of order."

Shang nods in agreement, "Yes you are correct Shannon, but we are in a unique case. See according to some of our intelligence this Turian rebellion or so-called uprising might have originated from outside of the Turian Empire. In fact some of our associates believe that this might be a ploy by the Bartarians. Undoubtedly this could lead to a potential threat against the Alliance and in accordance with the law we are required to act accordingly to prevent any potential threat that may arise that will intentionally harm the Alliance and her territories."

Shang continues his speech on how to justify the invasion and Liara clenches her fist feeling her anger grow listening to him. Finally her anger boils over and she springs at a seat yelling, "Why don't you call it for what it is! Using the law to justify an unjust invasion of a sovereign nation and what's even worse about Adm. Shang Lux you want to invade one of our closest allies." Everyone in the room turns a looks at the (Arisa) captain. The room falls silent as she continues her case, "Admirals we have think of a real situation to stabilize the Turian Empire because if it implodes we will more than just a fallen government to worry about. Turians based around the galaxy will see this as an opportunity to try and reunite the people under his rule, and this person might see the Alliance and other alien governments as enemies. Then we will have a true crisis on our hands. Now if want stop this before it gets any more out of hand we should…"

"Oh shut it you blue bimbo!" another admiral yells out with a British accent, "If this so-called new Turian leader decides to start shit with us, I have the 5th Fleet bend him or her over a table and take up the ass."

Some start to laugh at his comment while others shake their heads at the untactful comment. Liara whips her head to face the admiral with anger filled eyes, but with a calm voice says, "Adm. Cruise with all due respect this isn't a joking matter. We must…"

"I said shut it you blue bimbo, and when I say shut it I mean shut your cock hole. Why do you be a good cock sucker and leave this smart people. Hell that good are you Asari expect for fucking other species or yourself and shitting out more you little bastards." The room falls deafly silent after the offense line, but he continues with his offensive rant about the Asari, Turians, and other species. Liara's body begins to glow bright lite blue aura from her biotics powering up. In her mind she plots the most painful way how to pull his head off, but when he says, "Look how can you even call yourself a captain? The only reason you're here is because you and Nico shared a bed, and that makes you think that you are entitled to his ship, name, and the position you are in now."

"SHUT YOU MOUTH!" Liara yells; her biotic aura glowing brighter.

"Oh sorry did I hit a nerve Captain T`soni?" He laughs.

"My name is Liara Shepard, and Nico is my bond-mate. I worked hard for to stand here with everyone, and l will not stand idle as you…"

Hannah stands up and places her hand Liara's shoulder. Her lite blue aura fades quickly as looks at Hannah. "Sit down Liara," Hannah orders. Liara sees a calm controlled look in her eyes, but she could feel the growing rage and irritation. "Ted might I suggest that you show some compassion and respect for the thousands of people who have lost their life because this situation. Lastly, if you continue to bad mouth my daughter and son in front of me, I promise you will learn where Nico learn everything he knows from. Now I suggest you sit down and help think of a way to resolve this situation," she states with a wicked smile.

Cruise scents the threatening presence coming from Hannah and does as she commands. Adm. Hackett smiles shaking his head, "Ted, I recommend that you leave your personal feeling for other species at home before they get you killed."

"Yeah like today," Liara quickly comments.

Hackett quickly replies, "Captain Shepard is there something you wanted to say?"

Liara scrambles trying to think of what to say while Hannah smirks seeing the panic coming from her. After a second, Liara says, "Yes sir, I would like to know what information the recon forces have gather, so we can plan our tactical move."

Everyone nods in support and a female admiral with long black braid hair down to her but and Cherokee Indian Warrior feathers woven in stands up and address the meeting, "Well Captain Shepard unfortunately we don't have much information because of the commutation blackout. We haven't been able contact our embassies on Palaven. According to S.O.P, since they haven't be able to contact us with in twelve hours after the incident started, our forces have locked the compound and secured all information and high level personal. After that all our information is coming from the news network, so the best way my ancestors would put is 'We are an eagle in the sky, flying high, but we can't see where glide towards'. One other thing, on our scout ship tried to enter Turian space, but they were re-routed to another area it seems that the Mass Relay leading to Turian Space inactive."

_~Damn it! Its just as thought their completely cut off all outside help. The enemy has a major advantage over us. They putting increasing pressure on the hierarchy, ~_ Liara think.

Cruise turns towards Admiral Ross in his chair and with snobby tone say, "Hey Jenna why don't you keep your back water metaphors to yourself and talk like you have some common scene."

Hannah fires as death glare at Cruise, "And you need to refresh yourself in the policy and punishment for racial and verbal abuse. You got one more time after that its going to get physical real fast."

Cruise rolls his eyes at Hannah's statement and looks back Liara. She eyes are burning blue with anger as looking like she is ready to tear in him in half. "Go on Captain tell us about what tactical move you have come up with," he states.

Liara clears her throats and stands back up to address everyone, "Sires, Ma'am's. We base one what has be stated there is no way for us to provide the needed help for the Turians. Admiral Lux's plan will destroy a key ally in some misguided way to unify The Alliance and the Turian Empire; plus we will expend a great deal of resources to conquer the Turians. Admiral John Mist's plan will also put a get stress on the fleets, and we can't afford to reallocate that many personal. Also to add Admiral Hackett, their plans would require permission from the Alliance Congress or the President for use to excuse that type of operation; with the election for new government only three weeks away if we launch that type of large scale operation, the public will hate us. Lastly, if we just let the Turians fight it out; it will have disastrous effects on the Turian people." Liara pauses and looks at the other Admirals agreeing with her logic. "Admiral I suggest the Normandy be sent in to gather intelligent and help what's left of the Turian Government stabilize their territory."

"Captain unless I miss something didn't Jenna just say that the Mass Relay leading the Turian Empire is not functioning or you forget that little fact," Admiral Lux comments with up stark tone.

"Well sir I would…" Liara starts off but is quickly cut off.

"You stupid blue bimbo if you would that head for more than sucking cock; you would have thought about that first before you open your mouth!" Cruise comments with his head being propped up by right arm. Suddenly Cruise's chair falls backwards, he hits the hard carpeted floor and rubs his head to relieve the pain.

"Are you having trouble with your chair admiral," Liara smirks looking at Admiral Cruise work his way back into his chair while the other laugh at his hardship. "As I was saying have the Normandy go in to Turian's space, but since we know that the Mass Relay leading to the sector is down, I suggest we kill three birds with one stone. First, the Normandy will take the new Human Councilor to the Citadel to join the Council; at the same time since the Alliance Government hasn't been swore in yet, she can give the Normandy the authorization needed. Second, Primarch Victus and General Vakarian are at the Citadel, and they must have security clearance to reactive the Mass Relay. Third, we will escort the Primarch back to Palaven, so he can get control of situation."

Liara watches as the other admirals softly converse with each other until Admiral Hackett stands up, "Captain Shepard I will approve you plan, so you will escort Ambassador Shepard to Citadel as her security detail, and once there you will follow the orders given by the Council. No doubt they will want a Shepard to handle this problem," he turns and winks at Hannah. "Alright with that I…"

"Admiral Hackett sir," Admiral Ryder calls out, "I would like to request that the 1st and 3rd fleets be at the ready to aid Captain Shepard if the need arises."

"Very promise granted. Liara you understand if the situation gets out of hand you need to call Admiral Ryder for assistance understood." Liara nods in agreement, "Very Captain Shepard prepare your ship and crew, and Admiral Ryder go and move the 1st and 3rd into position await Liara's call. This meeting is adjourn. Dismissed!"

Everyone gets up salutes while saying, "Aye aye Sir."

Quickly afterwards everyone start filing out of the conference room. Liara and Hannah walk out together suddenly Liara's omnitool starts to beep loudly. She push button to activate it, "Yes go ahead."

"Ma`am EDI Monroe has just arrived," the assistant says.

"Excellent have her wait in my office I'm on my," Liara closes the channel and looks a Hannah. "Mother I'll meet you on the Normandy in two days. Love you!" She rushes to her office.

Liara reaches her office swiftly; she opens the door and sees a black hair woman sitting the in chair looking out the window silently observing the world quickly pass by. EDI stands up her black hair flowing over her ears to touching her shoulders. Her light tan skin face is lightly covered with make-up; her green eyes widen seeing not face but the captain's rank on the uniform. EDI snaps to attention and salutes, "Ensign EDI Monroe reporting as ordered ma`am."

Liara begins to laugh seeing EDI in her Alliance Navy Uniform saluting her nervously as if is a new recruit flesh out of the academy. "At ease EDI, you don't have to be so formal when others aren't around," Liara smiles.

"But Captain as regulation states subordinates must show that proper respect to our superiors," EDI states with monotone voice.

"Just the same old EDI," Liara laughs.

"Doctor Shepard I must remain you that time is extremely limited," Glyph comes hovering in. "I have completed all the necessary preparations for Mrs. Monroe to access the encryption code."

"Very well EDI, we will have to save reunion for later we have to get busy," Liara states.

* * *

**Palaven**

Gun fire continues to erupt all around the government headquarters as smoke rises from the destroyed sky-cars and riot control grenades. Inside the building windows are broken shattered and the ground floor lobby is covered with shards of broken glass. The lobby furniture is turned over for makeshift barricades as soldiers fire at armed protesters trying to force their way deeper into the building. "Sir we can't hold out much longer, we have to retreat to another defense line," a soldier cries out breaking around cover to fire more shots at the protester cover positions.

"Private we will hold this line until we can no long hold it, so reach down and grow a pair," the sergeant orders firing more shots around her barricade hitting a protester. "Besides Private aren't you having have to time of your life? Because I sure as hell I'm."

"You would say that Sgt.," the private says firing more shoots.

* * *

Zaxry, Xalen, and the Lieut. reach the thirtieth floor and see the floor bathed in the emergency red light, but the floor's walls are riddled with bullet holes and burn marks. Xalen quickly examines the hallway and takes back cover inside the elevator car. "Shit! I didn't realize that fighting made it up this far. Zaxry how is she holding up?" he questions.

Zaxry checks on the Lieut., "We have to hurry this up! She won't last much unless we get her a hospital." She picks up the Lieut. and wraps her over her shoulder. "Xalen lets move time is running out!"

He nods and rushes around the corner and quickly clears the area, "Clear! Move out!" Zaxry moves into the hallway. They quickly move down the hallway around some small burning fire and other damage areas. They reach a security door with a keypad on the side. Xalen punches in the access code, but the panel shorts out. "Damn it! What else can go wrong?!" Xalen curses and suddenly they hear voices heading their way.

"Xalen why the hell did you have to open your fucking mouth!" Zaxry fusses setting the Lieut. to the side of the door and pulls the remains of a broken door to cover the Lieut.'s body. "Xalen fix that damn door, so we can get the hell out of here! I'll go buy you some time." She dashes a little ways down the hallway and takes aim from around the one of the corner offices waiting for the voices to appear. Xalen pulls off the panel exposing the circuits and wires. He starts to rewire the control pad. Zaxry sees three shadows walking down the hallway. She softy calls out, "Is that door working yet?" He shakes his head no, so she takes a deep breath powering up her biotics. Zaxry rushes from around the corner at the shadows without a second thought she opens a singular in front of the intruders. They are absorbed in as they thresh around to release themselves. Zaxry aims her gun and *BANG* *BANG *BANG* as she fires her weapon executing them quickly. More voices come rushing shouting out that they hear gun fire, "Shit!" Zaxry yells at herself. She rushes back and sees Xalen still tinkering with the door. "Xalen what's with that door we're running out time and my thermal clip is almost full. We have to go NOW!"

One second later, "Got it," he says as the door opens up, "Ok now *BANG* ahh! Get down!" He shouts diving in to the room and taking cover. "Zaxry get her in her now! I'll cover you!" He opens fire on the armed intruders killing one of them on the spot. "Damn what a waste these people are throwing their lives way for no reason," Xalen states. She drags the Lieut.'s body into the room, and Xalen fires more shots at intrudes as they return five times more shoots. Xalen ducts back around the corner as the shots fly in through the doorway. "Zaxry hit the emergency switch on that panel," he orders pointing to the panel on the other side of the sky-car. She hits the switch shutting the door. Xalen picks up the Lieut.'s body and sits her into one of the sky-cars. "Zaxry get in! I'll take care of the rest," he trades places with her.

"Xalen what are you planning?" she questions getting to the driver seat and starts the vehicle engine. The car hovers slightly off the ground and Xalen jumps into the car and closes the door; the garage door opens and the car flies out of the building at full speed. Zaxry and Xalen get their first look at the outside damage. Zaxry orbits the building seeing the security forces and protestors firing at each other from opposing barricades. "By the spirits! This is happening all over the planet? How are we supposed to stop this?" she questions.

"First we have to get the Lieut. to a medical center," Xalen states working on his omnitool.

"Are should we go? Last I look the whole fucking city is in chaos!" she yells.

"Don't panic damn it! I'm bleary hold it together myself, so you freaking out isn't fucking helping. There is a military base on the other side of the city. They have everything we need to get figure out this mess. In the mean time we have…," Xalen is cut off as the car goes into a barrel roll caused by a massive shockwave tearing through the air. Zaxry fights to gain back control of the car; after three more barrel rows, she gets the car to level out. After regaining his scenes, Xalen looks to right from where blast came from and sees a terrifying site. His widen look out the window.

"Damn! What the hell hit us?" Zaxry fusses looking at the car sensors. "Are you ok over there? Hey Xalen I'm talking to you!" she turns her head and sees him staring out his window. "Xalen what's the matter! Come on man your scaring me! Say something damn it!"

He slowly turns his eyes wide up and full of shock. "Zaxry didn't you tell me that the full parliament was assembled today?" he says in an equally jolted voice.

"Yeah why?" she asks with a growing fear for what he was about to say.

"That shockwave was from a massive explosion from the middle of the city," he pauses.

"DAMN IT XALEN SPIT IT OUT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU SEE?" she yells in frighten fustian.

"They're die. They're all die. Someone blow up the Congressional Building."

* * *

**Chapter Five**: **Death and Reconciliation Pt.2**

**Coming August 31, 2013**

**Please add reviews to keep my Mass Effect Core Powered Up**

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Death and Reconcillation Pt2

**Mass Effect Generations**

**Death and Reconciliation Pt. 2**

******A/N: I don't own Mass Effect, and reviews are the Eezo needed fuel our fusion drive.**

* * *

Zaxry face goes from a light green skin tone to sickening pale green hearing what Xalen said; she look over at him with bugged out eyes. "What did you say again," she asks with her voice of dread and disbelief.

He slumps down in his seat trying to piece together what he witnessed. "This has gone too far even for a planet wide riot. We were finally getting things back to normal and our cities were returning to their formal glory. The Reapers destroyed our worlds. Then they help rebuild what they destroyed; now we are the ones tearing world apart," he states with depressed tone.

"Xalen focus what happened? What was that blast?" Zaxry asks with a worried tone.

He covers his face with his hand and says with a muffled tone, "Someone blew up the Congressional Building."

"That's impossible! We have get there and help!" she states getting ready to change the car's flight path.

"NO!" he shouts staring eye to eye with her. "We have get to base and get the lieutenant to a medical center. If we go down there, we only run the risk of dying; we are the only hope to pull our people out his hell."

"But…" she tries to object.

"No! We have on the bigger picture; we can either lose entire city or lose the whole empire. The choice is clear Chancellor Zaxry," he states.

"Don't call me that! It doesn't feel right to gain that title just because I'm the only surviving member who was on her lunch break," she retorts as she pilots the car towards the base.

* * *

**Earth**

EDI, Glyph, and Liara work hastily in her office trying to complete the commutation piggyback. "Ok I'm done on my end. EDI how is it coming on your end?" Liara asks looking up from behind her desk.

EDI completes her typing, "I believe we are ready. We can activate the comlink to your agent on Palaven."

Liara nods and opens the comlink, "Agent Crescent do you read me?" She looks at her screen, but there is a great deal of the static on the screen covering up the image. "What's going on?"

"The piggyback signal is not strong enough to carry our signal," Glyph reports hovering behind Liara.

"I need options," Liara commands.

EDI scans through the data lines analyzing codes. She remains silent for another minute then she states, "Captain, the signal on agent Crescent end must increase by 2.5 megahertz in order for us complete the connection. I'm sending an encoded message to inform about the adjustment that is needed." She continues type on her console putting the necessary codes together, and sends them through the link.

Seconds later the static in the image clears up, showing a long black hair young Japanese woman wearing a form fitting purple power business suit. Her dark brown eyes stare straight ahead. "Are you receiving my signal? I'm showing low static interference," she calls out.

"Good work EDI," Liara's praises pressing the unmute button. "Yes I'm receiving your signal; give me your report Agent Crescent."

* * *

**Palaven**

Amy stands on a nearby hill in base overlooking the building from the slightly elevated area with her two human body guards watching at high alert in case of any foul play. Amy pushes a bane back up behind her ear as a small breeze blows around carrying the scent burning buildings, die bodies, and other things. She looks at the holo-monitor on her omnitool with a shadow figure displayed on the screen. "As of now, the Turians are tearing the cities apart, and we have learned that government headquarters have fallen. Once the fighting started, security forces evacuated the embassies to this base in order to protect the ambassadors and off-worlders."

Liara's voice is auto-tuned to make is sound like an electronic male voice, "And what about General Xalen; has there been any word on his whereabouts?"

"Well..." Amy is interrupted by a one of bodyguard whispering something in her ear then points at hover-car coming into the base's airspace. "He has just arrived."

"Good. Your new orders are to meet with him, so we can have a conference. I am activating your clearance code as Council Inspector that way you can get to him," Liara states.

"Understood," she replies deactivating omnitool. She nods at her bodyguards, "Ok we have a meeting to get set up."

* * *

"Colonel listen dammit! I'm giving you a direct order! You will clear us for landing!" Xalen yells.

"And I'm telling you that you don't have clearance to land here. If you don't turn around now, I will order my forces to open fire!" the colonel retorts.

Xalen slams his fist into the console, "Dammit man do hear what you're saying! You're going to shoot down an unarmed vehicle, and to make it worst you're targeting the two remaining leaders of government!"

"How do we know that you're not terrorists planning to blow up your vehicle the moment you land. Besides according to reports the government offices were either destroyed or taken over by terrorists," the colonel states. He turns to one of men operating the weapon controls, "Sergeant prime weapons and lock on to the incoming vehicle."

Then a familiar Asian woman walks into the control room with her two bodyguards. She walks up the colonel and with a commanding voice, "Colonel you will allow that vehicle to land at once."

He turns around to look at the woman with an angry expression, "Who the hell are you to order me around!? And how did you get here in the first place!"

"First sergeant, you are to break your lock on the vehicle at once," she orders. The sergeant gives a questioning look at the woman, but then he finishes locking on to the target. "I'm Emily Nooj a Council Inspector here on official business from the Council."

Everyone in the room including Zaxry and Xalen say in unison, "WHAT!"

"Colonel don't have time nor the patience to explain myself to you. Now you allow the General to land or I will relieve you of duty," she coldly states.

"But ma`am we don't even…" the colonel is cut off.

"FOOL! I have given you an order, so has your superior officer! You will not question, ask, or debate about this situation. You will do as you're told right now!" she yells at the colonel making his slightly step back a centimeter from the forcefulness of her voice.

His face becomes filled with an odd unfamiliar feeling; a feeling he has not experience in a long time. Fear. He looks at the sergeant, "Break target lock and stand down weapons. They are cleared for landing." He darts past the Asian woman and the fear in his face changes to angry once more wondering about the current event happening.

* * *

Once the car lands, several soldiers surround the car with weapons armed and ready. Zaxry exits the car carrying the injured lieutenant's body. She looks over injuries once more to make sure her vital signs are signs are strong and stable. The soldiers aim at the women until Xalen exits the vehicle and they snap to attention and state, "General on the deck!"

"At least some of you have common scent," Xalen states.

The colonel comes running up to car looking at Xalen breathing heavy; he balls up his fist smashes it into Xalen face knocking him to ground. "You Son of Bitch! What the hell were you thinking! Why did you give us those orders!"

Xalen springs from the ground and throws a punch at the colonel's solar plexus making him slump forward then he comes in with a powerful upper cut to the chin knocking him backwards to this back. The colonel quickly recovers wiping blood from his busted lip and charges at Xalen once again. The men throwing punch after punch until, Zaxry looks back up at the fighting men. She quickly get to her feet and jumps in between the brawling officers and swiftly kicks the colonel in the head while punching Xalen in the same spot knocking both to ground, "**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING! WE HAVE AN ENTIRE EMPIRE FALLING AROUND US! MILLIONS OF PEOPLE ARE DIEING AND YOU TWO WANT TO ACT LIKE KIDS AND DUKE IT OUT! NOW GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND LETS SOVLE THIS BEFORE ANY MORE SHIT HITS THE FAN!**"

"I agree with her," Emily states walking up. "General Xalen we have a great deal to discuss. I have arranged a room for us to speak in private. Please come with me." She turns and starts walking back to towards the building.

Everyone looks at the young Asian woman and Zaxry asks, "Who are you?"

She stops in her tracks and glances back, "Shouldn't you be worried about the young woman lying on the ground then what the general and I have to talk about. After all, from what I can diagnose she is suffering from head trauma, and from the look of things, she will be brain death within the hour if it's not treated soon."

Zaxry walks over her with an annoyed look on her face, "You better tell me who you are before I lay your ass out on this ground."

Emily exhales and turns to face Zaxry, "I'm Emily Nooj Council Inspector and if you want to fight; I do need some exercise for the day." She cracks her knuckles.

Xalen gets up shaking his head to get over the pain from his sudden encounter with Zaxry. He walks up to the women while rubbing the sore spot, "Zaxry she's right, you attend to the lieutenant's injury. Even you said if doesn't get the necessary help soon that she will die, and I don't need any more die bodies on my conscience. I promise I will fill you in later. Ok Ms. Nooj lead the way." She nods and they start walking off towards their meeting room.

Zaxry looks back at the other soldiers and orders, "Get those two to the medical wing at once." After the soldiers take the colonel and lieutenant to hospital, she sprints after Xalen and Emily, "There's something about her I don't trust, and I'm going to get to bottom of it.

* * *

Zaxry pears around the corner and sees Xalen and Emily enter a conference while her bodyguards take up positions at the doorway. _~Damn this isn't going to be easy, but they aren't going to keep me out of this, ~_ she thinks ducking back around the corner.

Xalen sits down at the ten chairs oval table, "Alright so what you want to talk about?"

"First let me ask General Xalen, did you have any direct influence in causing these riots?" Emily questions with a stone tone.

He smashes his fist on the table, "Are you serious? Do you think I would have any part of this massacre? You must be kidding me! I would never do something that's crazy."

She smirks holding up her hands in defend, "Ok…ok don't get mad, I just had to check. My employer wants to meet with you, and he can help with your correct situations." She activates her omnitool and same orb with bright blue lines that looks at mini version of Glyph.

The orb starts float in the air and a shadow male figure with a black suit. The auto-tune male starts, "Greeting General Xalen it is a pleasure to talk with you. I would like to offer you some help in solving this unique situation that you are in."

"Hold a second, who are you?" Xalen questions.

"Oh forgive me, I am the Shadow Broker," Liara says in her Shadow Broker voice.

His eye go wide with amazement hearing who is talking with, "The Shadow Broker but that's impossible your only supposed to be myth."

"I assure you, I am quite real and alive. Now lets focus on the problem at hand, I need a full briefing on the current status of things on Palaven, the position of your homestead fleet, and troops station planet side," she commands.

Xalen shoots up, "Hold on, do you expect me to give information like just off the cuff? Information that's reveals the location of our ships and troop movements, I will not give up such vital information."

The hologram turns around and looks at Amy, "Very well then, Agent Crescent send word to our agents to prepare and leave Palaven; we will observe the situation unfold from a distance. I will inform my connections in the media to be ready for a massive spike in the body count."

"STOP! How do you know this? You have to tell me, so I can stop it!" Xalen states.

"Sorry, but that is vital information. Agent Crescent send the order," Liara orders.

"Understood," Amy relies activating her omnitool and sends out the orders. "Sir all agents have confirmed the orders and will be off planet in thirty minutes."

The hologram nods, "Very good. Well General Xalen, I will wish you the best of luck and…"

"WAIT!" The hologram turns around and sees his head down, "You win please don't allow anymore of my people die. Please."

"I'm listening Xalen," Liara states.

"If I tell you this information, what will I get out this? What kind of aid will you promise to send?" he inquires looking back up at the hologram Shadow Broker.

"An Alliance Naval ship," she responses.

"One ship! Are you kidding me one ship?! How is one ship going to turn the mess around?" Xalen flops back in his chair.

"This isn't just any old ship! It's the SSV Normandy commanded by Captain Shepard," she states.

Xalen looks at the Shadow Broker hologram with disbelief and states, "That's impossible Capt. Shepard last we heard Shepard was dead. How can there be another Shepard?"

Shadow Broker hologram directly faces Xalen and lets out a mechanical male laugh, "That's for me to know you not to worry about. If you wish our help you will give me the information I require now!"

Xalen turns to face the table and smirks while messing with his hands, "What the hell its not that it doesn't matter anymore! From the look at things you're holding all the cards and if I refuse will have to witness the destruction of my people. Well first off, the Homestead fleet is stationed around Palaven. While as for troop movement, I stationed majority of our forces around government bureaucracies and other critical areas on the planet. That would also include the shipyards and medical facilities, and I also station number of troops at each rally point."

"General gives can you give specifics about the Homestead fleet?" Amy asks while typing the information on her omnitool.

Xalen rubs his temples thinking about how he is betraying his people, "The fleet is comprised of 20 ships mostly frigate class and two dreadnought class. All right now that you have your information…"

"Not everything General, we need to know the situation on the planet right now," Liara states.

"Geez don't you watch the news it's all over the net!" He retorts with a bit of fester in his voice.

"The news network can only provide some information. I need to know if there's anything that has not yet been reported that way I can make my determination of what gear will be needed," she responds.

He gets up from his seat once more and walks over to the window looking outside force the other military buildings. Then he turns around leading up against the window seal, "Well let's see, first the government hierarchy building has fallen. Then we have lost all communication linkups with our ships, troops, and other offices. Also add to that, we cannot send out nor receive any communications besides what the media is sending out to other planets to ask for aid. And before I forget I most crowning moment some maniacs and I don't have a clue who have destroyed the Parliamentary Building. I'm also going to add the entire Parliament was in session, so every member except for one is now dead. Okay there is all your information about my troop movements, ship locations, and you know the status of our government. Now what can you do to help fix the situation?"

Shadow Broker hologram places his hand under his chin as if thinking about the situation then says, "This is quite troubling. I did not realize the situation had gotten that bad. To make matters worse, they have played a very strong card against the Turian Government. This will not be easy, even if I send Capt. Shepard to resolve the situation the people's distrust will undoubtedly undermine any effort to restore order back to the Empire."

"A scapegoat is the answer sir," Amy states.

They look at her with a puzzled expression until Xalen says, "Scapegoat? What it is that some human thing?"

Liara jumps in facing Amy, "Yes you're right the scapegoat is the best opinion to undo everything here, rebuild the relationship between the government hierarchy and civilian population, also we won't have to use marshal law to end the riots, and will set their plans back greatly all with one swift stroke. Agent Crescent, you will have to choose the right person and activate…"

"**HEY!**" Xalen yells smashing his fist onto the table. "What the hell are you planning? What's a scapegoat? And how does this help protect my people dammit?!"

The broker hologram turns back to face the upset acting Primarch, "Xalen please there is no need to shout. We are planning on a way to end mass fighting."

He stands up with aggressive stance and pointing at the broker hologram, "Then explain it to me!"

Amy exhales and crosses her arms, "General, we are discussing the most effective and efficient way to solve this crisis."

He waves her off, "Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you are planning!"

"Very well Xalen, I'm dubbing this Operation Scapegoat; the mission requires five key resources: Primarch Victus, the emergency broadcasting networks, the SSV Normandy, Captain Shepard, and you. Do you follow me so far?" Liara pauses and sees through her monitoring system Xalen nodding confirmation. "Excellent, I have made so that Captain Shepard will see to the installation of the new Human Councilor. There the Captain will be given Spectre status and meet with Primarch Victus. Afterwards, the Normandy will travel to Palaven, and the ship's on board computer will interface with each vessel in the Homestead Fleet and the emergency broadcast network. From there Primarch Victus will inform the military and civilian population that the attack on the protesters was initiated by the scapegoat's forces in order for him to begin his coup `de ta of the Turian Empire."

Xalen goes into more a less aggressive stance rubbing his chin, "That sounds all well and good, but how will this help stop all the fighting?"

Amy chines in, "Right now the civilians hate the military and the military have been given information that the protesters are terrorists, and they have been ordered to fire on site. This order has caused distrust about the Hierarchy on both sides. We have to find a way to bring all the groups together without using marshal law, and the best method for to accomplish this is to either expose the true mastermind or create an enemy from within that will serve as a focus point for everyone's hate."

"Ok I follow you so far, so who will serve as this 'scapegoat'?" Xalen asks sitting back down in chair in a thinking position. "I am guessing it will have to be a high government official and…" His sentence trails off putting the pieces together about who would be the best scapegoat. "Wait a minute you're not suggesting that I…"

"Yes," the broker hologram states. "You would be most logical choice since you're the acting Primarch."

"Hold on what you're suggesting will have me painted as a traitor and war criminal. Two of the worst crimes that a Turian can be charged with. Are you ready serious about this?!" Xalen asks tightening his fist in resentment.

"Remember General this is all a choice," Amy remains him sitting down at the conference table facing the possible candidate. "You have all the rights to reject this plan," then she shots him a death glare, "but will you be ready for the consequences that will come afterwards if you choice not to be the scapegoat."

"Now… now Agent Crescent, we must consider the feelings of our scapegoat. However Xalen if we don't choice the right person then the scapegoat will fail. That will lead the organization behind this to increase their offensive measures to destroy the government. In turn, the riots will exponentially increase along with the death toll," Liara comments with broker hologram walking over to window looking outside.

Xalen squeezes his fist to the point of feeling pain thinking, _~By the spirits, how did I get myself into this mess? These people are might be the only thing that stands between the Turian Empire and oblivion. The cost of this is will be is ME! ~_ He looks at the between Amy and the Shadow Broker hologram. "Since was a kid, I always dreamed joining the military and serving the people just like my parents. You know it's funny my parents both are die because they were committed to serving the people. My mother commanded one the destroyers at the Battle of the Citadel; several Geth ships targeted the Destiny Ascension, but mom ordered her ship into the line of fire and save them by sacrificing her and her crew. Also before the Reaper War, my father was slated to become the next Primarch, but when they attack Palaven he personally lead the first wave of ships in the counterattack."

"According to reports, the fleets that were in the initial attack were all destroy in a matter of hours and with no reported survivors," Liara conveys.

"Right on the one the nose, but what make it worst he fucking volunteer to lead the damn fleet. I told him that he should just say in the command center and command the from there, but no he told me," tears being to form in his eyes recalling the his father's last words, "'A General cannot ask his troops to charge in to battle useless he is willing to be right there alongside them to fight in the battle. Besides son, how can I be called Primarch if I let my people die under my watch.'"

Xalen start crying harder as his memories come crashing to the surface, "Damn you old man, all you cared about was protecting the people. Fate you are nothing but a selfish bitch! You only take from my family and never give anything back first my mom then my dad, and now you want me! **DAMMIT WHEN WILL YOU LET MY FAMILY LIVE IN PEACE!**"

The broker hologram walks over to the balling Turian and lies his hand on this shoulder. Xalen looks at the shadow figured hologram. "Xalen fate sometimes gives real good people destinies that will not only test them but the love ones around them. I know this firsthand because the fate gave the one I love a destiny that claimed his life, so that many would be saved from death."

"I bet your parents are rolling in their graves right now!" Amy chines in drawing both of their attention; she shoots a direct glare at Xalen. "Listen to yourself! You say," she mocks his voice, "'fate is a selfish bitch!'" Then her voice become angered, "From the sounds of it you're the selfish one you asshole! The Shadow Broker and I have lost love ones who gave their life to protect the people and more importantly us, but do you see the broker or I crying a like a baby? You implied your parents inspired you to join the military and serve the people; they gave their lives in pursuit of that goal. They left you a legacy that you must fulfill, or are you just a coward that this not willing to lay it on line?!"

"**FUCK YOU! HOW THE FUCK I'M I SERVING THE PEOPLE BY LETTING MYSELF GETTING CALLED A TRAITOR THEN KILLED FOR THE CHARGES?! LAST I CHECK THEY DON'T GIVE HONORS FOR FUCKING TRAITORS! THINK ABOUT THAT YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!**" Xalen yells.

Amy's blue and black aura flares up, and she rockets out of her chair and punches Xalen in the jaw sending him into the side wall. He clashes in the wall with a painful clash a small indention forms in the area he body comes in contract with then falls to the floor. He gets back to his feet and rushes to a chair at the table; he wildly swings it and hits her face with the back part of the piece of furniture. She swaggers back just a few steps as a small stream of blood flows from her mouth and forehead. She wipes the blood away and yells charging at him again; she throws well time and expert fighting punches, but he is able to dodge them one after another.

The broker hologram stands watching carefully as the two martial artist exchange blows with each other. Another five minutes pass, "ENOUGH!" The broker hologram commands. They throw a few more blows, but a slower pace until they both block a flying attack. The broker hologram walks in between them seeing tears flow not just Xalen's face but Amy's as well. "Xalen you will not be executed for this crime, because I personally inform the Primarch about your situation. When the Normandy arrives and settles the situation; you will be turned over to Captain Shepard. The captain will help you in uncover the ones responsible for this."

Xalen looks at the broker hologram with a puzzled expression. After straightening himself up from his unscheduled sparring match, he walks closer to the broker hologram, "You mentioned that a couple of times. You keep saying someone else or they are responsible for this; who are you talking about?"

"I guess that's fair you deserve to know who is really behind all this. For the past six months, my agents have been tracking an organization called Sovereign. I have found out that they are determined to overthrow the current Turian government. The current issues plaguing your people have all been engineered by Sovereign; I wouldn't put it past them that they are the ones responsible for the riots and the destruction of government buildings. Also I have unconfirmed reports that the unidentified fleet that destroyed the First Fleet is controlled by this organization, and if that is not enough your communication problem along with any other problems that you are facing right now is all thanks to them." Liara explains through her Shadow Broker hologram.

Xalen sits back down along with his sparring partner, "Damn I can't believe Turians are really behind this. Do you know why they're doing this? Is there outside influence causing this?"

The hologram puts up his hand, "There will be time questions later, but we must focus on getting the Normandy into Turian space." Hologram turns to face Amy, "Agent Crescent, we have not been able to access the emergency override protocol for the Mass Relay."

"That sounds about right. Sovereign is blocking any emergency signals receiving or transmitting, so the only way that we can get the Relay back online is to access the override command sequencer transmitter inside the hierarchy building," any reports.

"Well that's not going be easy, plus that does answer one important question. I was wondering how these protesters got their hands on military great weapon so quickly; then why the world where they storm the building and such an odd manner. They weren't just running up the place for no reason they were intentionally clearing floors one after another and shooting anybody who got in their way. Dammit they were fortifying their position inside that building," Xalen presents.

"Well this makes things more fun. Sir what are your orders?" Amy inquires.

"It's quite simple, you are to infiltrate the hierarchy building and gain access to the communications array. Then you must activate the override command sequencer so that the Relay can receive emergency remote FTL transmissions. After that, leave everything else to Shepard," the broker orders. "Good luck and I look forward to hearing your report after this mission."

The hologram disappears and the Mini Glyph floats back over to Amy's hand. "All right Xalen let's head to the command center we've got a lot to do a little time to do it." He nods in agreement and follows right behind her.

* * *

As the two leave the room and gather the guards standing watch at the door, a figure hides in the air duct listening to the meeting that has just wrapped up. She blinks in disbelief hearing all the information that has just been divulged to her without their knowing. _~That was some interesting information. Now, I must figure out how to use it on my benefit, ~_she thinks as she crawls back to the duct.

Zaxry jumps down from her entrance in the air system dusting off any of the residue left on her. She quickly makes her way to the command center seeing Amy and Xalen talking with the bandage up Colonel. She makes her way towards them listening to their plan to retake the hierarchy building.

"Are you out of your mind?! I'm not about to order one of pilots go into that hellhole! If you have any common sense you know not to send a shuttle into a hot zone without a damn good reason," the Colonel protests.

"This is a classified mission and that is all you needed to know," Xalen counters.

Amy then chimes in, "Colonel we will require one of your best shuttle pilots."

"Listen lady, you may be a Council Inspector, but you're not a Spectre, so you don't have any authority over me," the Colonel smirks.

"But I do Colonel!" Xalen snaps. "I'm ordering you to prep a shuttle and pilot for our mission. This is direct order."

The Colonel squeezes his fist and with a vexed tone, "Understood sir. I will see to it personally sir."

He turns to walk away, but Amy then says, "Colonel once you have completed that; start evacuating the base and to these coordinates. I recommend that you get all non-Turians out first to prevent an intergalactic incident." She actives her omintool and sends him data.

"Understood!" he replies with distasteful tone in his voice then he exits the room.

Zaxry chines in, "I will be accompanying you."

Everyone gives her a shocked look then Amy states, "Madam Chancellor it is not wise for you…"

Zaxry interjects, "I have made my decision! Besides you will need the extra help just in case!"

Amy prepare object again, but Xalen cuts her off, "Ok Zaxry you can come with us. Inspector Nooj, I can vouch for her ability to handle herself in a fire fight, and she is a pretty good biotic. She can provide backup support for us." Amy thinks for a minute then nods her approval. "Alright, our best move is to wait for nightfall and use to the darkness to cover our approach."

"Excellent idea," Amy comments. "Since main power went offline after the initial attack, we won't have to worry about being easily seen." She pulls up a holomap of the city with her omintool shows the best route to enter the city. "If we follow this path with shouldn't have much trouble getting to the building, and we will have our pilot drop us off here." She points to street about two to three blocks away from the Hierarchy Building. "From here we will be able to make our way into the building."

"Hold on," Zaxry interjects. "Why don't we have the shuttle just drop us off in front of the building or on the roof? It would save us time, so we can get the commutation room." Amy and Xalen give her a suspect eye hearing her say the exact locational goal. She feels the suspect glazes from them and quickly states, "I mean isn't that what you told the Colonel."

Xalen prepares to question her, but Amy beats him to punch, "Yes you're right; I did say that." Amy covertly sends the message for Xalen to play long. _~Well things just got interesting, if she knew about the objective of our mission, then she might know about everything else. That is dangerous breach in ours security. The moment I have the chance will eliminate her, ~_ she thinks.

"We can't land that close to the building because we don't know what type of defensive measures they have prepared against aerial vehicles. Remember Zaxry we were facing rioters with military grade weapons, and I didn't recognize at the time but they were invading the building in well organized and military fashion. We can expect them to be well fortified by the time we get there," Xalen states.

"However we have one major advantage; we are using the darkness to cover ourselves, and they will only have emergency power and lighting making our ability to locate their forces very easy," Amy explains. "Now since you know the plan, we have five hours before we depart; I suggest we get some rest before the operation begins." They nod and head out of command room. Once Amy and her bodyguards are locked in their room, she activates her omintool, "Shadow Broker please come in."

* * *

Five hours later, the green colored sky starts into black vile with stars and multi-color gas space colors fill the skies above. The base buildings are lite with the rest of base bathed in a calming orange light.

Zaxry and Xalen stand near the shuttle in their armor and military weapons, and the Colonel comes walking over to landing pad with two of his other officers. They turn to address the base commanding officer when he states, "I hope this will suit your needs General?"

"Is this the best you got Colonel because don't feel like dying tonight," Xalen responses.

The Kodiak class shuttle with two forward facing blasters and painted silver and red. There is the standard four engine layout, but one the right rear engine looks to be damage yet functional. Along the haul there are chips of the silver coating burned off as from fired damage. "Yes General, I followed you orders to the letter sir," the Colonel retorts.

"Maybe we should have a gunship or two follow us," Zaxry suggests.

From the entry way of the building a familiar voice calls out, "I would advise against that move Madam Chancellor. If we have gunships flanking us, we will draw to much attention ourselves." Everyone turns in the voice direction, and they see Amy and her bodyguards walking up the shuttle wearing a black cloak. "As long as we stick to our plan route we should be fine. There is no time to waste let's get going before the enemy's strengthens their position," Amy states getting on board the shuttle.

"She has a point, Colonel have you begun evacuating procedures?" Xalen questions.

"Yes General Xalen; the base will be empty in five hours, and all non-Turians are boarding shuttles as we speak," the Colonel replies.

"Excellent," Xalen extends his hand in friendship, "Even though we had a rough start, I have will commend you on your professionalism. With that said good luck Colonel, we are depending on you. We see you at the meeting spot." The Colonel shakes his hand then boards the shuttle.

"Thank you Colonel I will remember this in the future," Zaxry smirks getting on board.

The shuttle door closes and takes off into the night sky. The Colonel and his subordinations watch as the shuttle disappears into the black starry and multi-colored sky. "Sir do you really plan to evacuate the base?" the officer on the right asks.

The Colonel turns around and starts walking back into the base with his two officers in close pursuit. "Don't be a foolish, if we follow those orders we will be guilty of the leaving our post. Beside that Emily Nooj and General Xalen are working together in some type of conspiracy against us," the other officer responses.

"It doesn't matter, thanks this information," he says pulling out as small pad. "Even if they do succeed, I will use this to get rid of Xalen, and force Primarch Victus to promote me to the second-in-command. This will put me one step closer to my goal," the Colonel smirks. "Now get my shuttle ready for launch, we're going to follow them to make sure that they don't come back from this mission."

"Sir!" the officers response in unison and run off ahead.

_~This is perfect I will soon become Primarch, and I will reshape the empire with my own strength and will. Once I'm done, no force in the galaxy will be able to oppose us, ~_ the Colonel laughs to himself.

* * *

The lone shuttle rockets through the night back towards the city. Three hours later and fifty miles from the city outskirts, several alarms go off in the cockpit and cabin. Amy opens the door to the cockpit, "Report!"

The young male pilot gives her a nervous and confused look, "I don't know ma`am. I don't know why all these sensors are going off."

"What are you talking about? The Colonel said that you are one best pilots from his base… unless," Amy comments.

"I'm one new rookie pilots, I just came to the base about two weeks ago," he replies as the alarms continue to ring loudly throughout the shuttle.

"You're a pilot you went through training, so you should know what to these alarms mean," she rebuts.

"Well ma`am I was train to fly military supply ships. This is my first time flying an aimed transport shuttle," he professes.

"Oh shit!" she exclaims. She turns around looking back into the cabin, "Xalen that piece of shit of a Colonel fucked us. He assigned a freight pilot, and he has no clue how to fly this thing."

"By the spirits," Xalen states with a cursing tone. He walks in cockpit looking at the young pilot, "Damn it he gave us a teenager. Cadet I'll take it from here." The young pilot nods and gets up from helm control, and he takes the cadet place looking over console. He accesses the alarm panel, and his eyes fill with anger and disgust at the alarm reports. "Motherfucker! If we survive this, I'm going to bust that asshole back sub-private!"

"Xalen what are we looking?" Amy questions.

"Kinetic barrier generators are at twenty percent and dropping. Main guns are offline. Fuel is down to ten percent we'll be running off reserves in five minutes, and reserves will only last for about two hours, so we can't fly back to the base," he reports.

"Is that all the good news?" Amy says.

"I only wish! Select thrusters on each side are showing as malfunctioning. Add to that, the onboard VI is shot to hell, so we don't have technical support," he states, but his face goes pale at the last two alert messages. "Fuck! What little sensors we have is show several heat signals coming our way ETA three minutes. The last message is a distress call for the base; they are reporting that they are under attack."

"Sovereign must have found out that you escaped the city, so that means they might be expecting us," Amy retorts. "Alright Xalen take us down to forty feet and head for our run course. I hope you're good at low attitude flight."

Xalen smirks shutting off the last alarm, "Tell everyone to buckle up and hang on!"

He sends the shuttle into a power nose dive at full speed and pulls up at the last second leveling off. He swings the shuttle over the land around trees at break neck speeds. Amy and everyone in the cabin hold on for dear life. "Xalen we're coming up on the coordinates. Just out of curiosity, can you fly any faster?"

"Hell yeah!" he smiles gunning the engines to full power while dodging hills, rocks, and trees coming dangerously to clashing once or twice causing some of the people in the cabin to scream in terror.

* * *

After another 15 minutes of low-level flying, Xalen lands the shuttle at this designated location. The shuttle door opens and everyone in the cabin quickly scurries out grabbing onto the ground and releasing their long-held breath then thanking whatever deity that they survived the suicidal flight. After the young cadet exits the shuttle, he rushes to some rubble lying on the street and wretches the content in his stomach.

"Come on cadet suck it up! We have a mission to complete," Xalen states stepping off the Amy close behind.

"You can't blame him. He just survived; no all we just survived a suicidal flight!" Zaxry shoots off while on her knees clinching her stomach and hopes to prevent herself from throwing up. "Next time you get the urge to fly leave me out of it!"

Xalen put his hands up in an innocent gesture, "Come on it wasn't that bad. I know I came close with some objects, but we weren't in any real danger."

Zaxry and the cadet say and perfect unison with an accusatory tone, "Yeah right speak for yourself! You psycho pilot!"

Amy moves a little distance away from the group and activates her omintool. She studies the readings coming from the onboard computer and then turns to look at everyone else, "We don't have time for this. Sunrise will be here in 20 minutes; and I'm detecting those to heat signals from earlier, so we better get going. Xalen is there any way this piece of junk can gives us some cover for it least cost somewhat of a diversion for us?"

Xalen examines the shuttle and data from the sensors, "From the looks of things, we should be able to get this thing back up in the air and… SHIT! There is no time radar shows that those heat signatures are about to be on top of us." They run inside a broken down building just as shots come raining down from the sky. The blast rocks the ground causing dust from parts still intact roof shower down on its lone occupants.

The ships continue their volley on the pitch black area rocking everything with its shockwave. The bombardment continues for another 10 minutes then all of a sudden stops. The ships fly off into the dawning sky. The infiltration team gets up for cover and looks outside to see the attacking ships retreat. "That's weird, why are they leaving?" Zaxry questions.

"They must don't want anyone to see that they have access to fighters crafts," Amy theorizes. She looks at her bodyguards, "Go and conceal the shuttle, I don't want anyone to see it." They guards nod and leave their hiding spot. "In the meantime, we should get some sleep. We'll leave out at dusk."

* * *

They retreat to a burned building and in the background, the air is filled with sounds of shooting and shouting as the rioters once again clash with the remains of the military security. "Are you sure it's safe? The fighting sounds like it getting closer by the minute," the cadet questions.

Xalen sits down leaning against wall inside a ruined office. He grunts a little as he tries to get comfortable on the dust covered carpeted door. He crosses his arms; in a calm and relax tone he says, "Don't worry about it. By the way, what's your name cadet?"

The cadet snaps to attention, "Sir senior cadet pilot Valsame Vakarian!"

Xalen unfolds his arms and with a shock tone says, "Vakarian! Like Garrus Vakarian how are you related to him?"

"He is my brother-in-law sir!" Valsame replies.

"At ease cadet, Garrus hasn't mentioned you," the general smirks. "Wait you're his brother-in-law, so you mated with his sister. Does Garrus know?"

The cadet shakes his head, "Riela didn't want her father and brother to know till after I graduated from flight school."

"But you took the surname, that a dangerous move. Garrus would have been able to find out that someone with his surname is running around the academy," Xalen responses.

"Well I guess that's a risk that we are going to take. Besides Riela went with General Vakarian to let him know that we are mated," Valsame replies.

"Knowing Garrus temper you best be ready for a serious ass crewing when they get back," Xalen laughs.

"Thanks for the encouragement. Riela always keep telling me that Garrus is able to shot the wings off of a fly from two-hundred years away," he replies making Xalen burst out laughing.

"Oh trust she telling the truth and more I've seen him do it," he smirks grabbing a container from the survival kit from the shuttle. He opens the container drinking some water. He recaps it and starts to smell smoke in the air along with rotting or burning flesh embedded in the smoke. "Valsame why did that piss ant of a Colonel assign you this mission?"

"Well sir, I think its way to get rid of me, so he can get his hands onto Riela. However sir I feel it's deeper than that, I think he wants something else because he practically high-jacked my paperwork to get me to serve under his command."

Xalen looks closely at the young fifteen year old dull earth green colored Turian. He rubs his chins and glances back over his shoulder seeing the dawning light, "Ok once we're out of this shithole; I'll look into this matter. For now, we have a hard night ahead of us best get some rest." Valsame nods; he gets comfortable quickly fall asleep.

* * *

An hour before sunset, Xalen wakes up still smelling the burning air. He looks around and sees Amy gone; he silently gets up and makes his way outside.

Outside of building he feels his blabber screams for relief. He walks to the side of building and unbuttons his pants and begins to reveal himself. After a minute of peeing, footsteps make their way up to Xalen, "So it's true! Turian males do have horse size dicks. Where do you hide it all?"

"You got jokes Amy. Are we all set for tonight?" Xalen replies zipping his pants back up turning around to face the broker agent.

"Yes everything on the broker side is ready, but there is one thing troubling," Amy says leaning against the building.

"What is troubling?" he questions.

"Don't worry about it the broker wants me to handle it. Besides we have to get the others up and ready. If you do that I'll use my VI to see if we can something more out this busted shuffle," she states turning to walk towards the shuffle as she yells back, "Hey Xalen I'm serious about that question; I want to know the answer."

He shakes his head walking back inside the building.

* * *

The skies quickly darken as the clock gets close to the 2021 hrs. (8:21 pm). Xalen, Zaxry, and Amy stand on the roof of their makeshift camp and use goggles to look at the target building. New pillars of smoke fill the air; the building is lit up from inside with emergency lighting. "Well this will make things much easier. We know where to avoid and…"

Zaxry cuts Xalen off, "Guess again Xalen have a look near the base of the building." They look down at the entry way. Patrol guards surround the base of the building with weapons drawn waiting to fire on anything that approaches.

"Shit this makes things harder," Xalen complains.

Zaxry lowers her goggles and looks at the others, "This makes no scene, they are only supposed to be rioters, but they are acting as a military force."

Xalen leans over the railing, "A sniper would make it easier for us get into the building."

"I don't think that will be enough. They will be able to pin point the sniper in no time, besides there are too many guards for the sniper to take before we can move in. We need something more if don't want to fight our way through," Amy replies.

Xalen thinks for a minute then turns in the direction where the shuttle is at. A bulb goes off in his mind putting the plan together, "We'll use both!" The women give him a puzzled look, "It's simple," he points towards the building. "The shuttle will attack from the left flank and while our sniper hits the right flank, and we can scroll down the center."

"All well and good, but there is just on little problem the ship's weapons are no good," Amy replies.

"I know, but it does have a functioning Eezo core which makes it the perfect bomb. The blast will distract majority of the guards while our sniper does the clean-up," he explains.

"I like it," Amy replies with a smirk on her face. "I'll have one of my bodyguards snipe for us." Amy walks over to Xalen following him to the staircase.

Zaxry calls out, "Hang on, you want to turn the Kodiak into a flying bomb? If that thing hits the wrong spot, it will bring the whole damn building down around us."

They stop in their tracks and turn around; Xalen says in cold tone, "If you have problem with the plan, you should have stay back at the base." Zaxry mouth drops open hearing his words, and he continues, "Now if there are no more complaints, we have a mission to complete."

Zaxry hops off the ledge with an angry expression of her face. She walks over to Xalen, "I will remember this you asshole!" then shoves him out the way walking to the stairs.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Amy fills Valsame and her bodyguards in on the plan while Xalen hard wires the Eezo core to overload one minute after it clashes. At 2230 (10:30 pm), Xalen and his team sneak up to building and hide behind a burned sky car about 200 meters (about 700 feet) away from the building. Xalen peeks from behind the car; he quickly surveys the area ahead of them then ducks back down just before the guard looks in their direction.

He draws his M-15 Vindicator and softly whispers to everyone, "Ok we got seven visible, but its too dark to tell if there anymore."

"I count eighteen total," Amy replies.

"How can you…" Xalen pauses when he see her N7 Shadow helmet on. "You could have told me that you have night vision."

"You never ask," she giggles. "There's the seven you see up front, six on the left, three on the right, and shit two are walking right towards us on our right flank!"

"That's not good to expose a position at any second now. Amy is a sniper in place?" Xalen questions while tightening his grip on his assault rifle. The Turian control gets closer and closer to the assault team, but the two men patrol team fall face first onto the ground.

"Does that answer your question," she giggles. "Xalen time to get this show started; launch the shuttle." She taps the button on her helmet opening the signal to the sniper, "Do you read me? Good; do you have eyes on the target? Excellent! All right Xalen where's the shuttle at?"

"ETA 35 seconds," he responds.

* * *

Everyone looks up to see the shuttle flying in at a dangerous speed and angle towards the building. Shots start flying from the occupied building, but with the shuttle VI is able to avoid any major shots that could destroy it. Eezo core glows brighter as shuttle prepares for its final descent. When the shuttle reaches its final set of coordinates, it nosedives with the engines roaring at full power slamming headfirst into the left pillar garden killing for the patrol guards located near the area. Sparks shoot from the wreck shuttle as other guards come up weapons drawn to shoot any possible survivors. Three of the Turian guards kick the door open to the shuttle storming it to see if there are any survivors. Inside VI announces, "Warning! Warning! Mass effect core at critical mass breach is imminent! Repeat mass effect core is at critical mass breach is imminent! Emergency core meltdown in progress!"

The guards scream in horror trying to escape, but the inner core explodes in a brilliant blue and red light sending walls of that in blue flames emanating from the shuttle is spreading out over 100 m. The guards caught in the explosion flail about wildly trying to put out the flames, yet the flesh melting heat burns their flesh away. The air is filled with the screams of pain from the soldiers mixed in with the smell of burning flesh.

* * *

Xalen and his team hear the shouts and Amy reopens the line to the line to their sniper, "Ok archangel reign down your justice."

"Everyone get ready to charge; Amy lets us know when we are clear to charge," Xalen orders.

Amy sees guards running to the explosion, but some guards fall to the ground without other guards noticing they are being shot. "Move in three… two… one… MOVE!"

They dash towards the building grabbing cover along the way. The team reaches the building and rush down the blacken hallway. Amy signals, "Archangel, we're inside move to your hideout and wait for back-up." The sniper bodyguard confirms her orders and breaks contact moving to a secure location. "Xalen, archangel is gone, so we are on our own."

"Ok," Xalen replies. They reach the elevator while the others take up defensive positions around him, "This is bad."

"What's wrong?" Zaxry questions looking down the hallway for any movement.

"The elevator is operational; that means there is more power going through the building," Xalen states calling the elevator to floor.

"Don't worry it, once we are in the bunker, we should be safe," Amy replies just as the elevator arrives at the floor.

The team files into the car, and Xalen uses his omintool to program the elevator to go to the special underground basement. The car doors closes and begins its fast descent to the room. "So far so good," Valsame states.

"Don't let your guard down cadet; we are neck deep in the enemy control space," Xalen replies just as the elevator comes a sudden stop and begins going up.

"Xalen what are you doing?!" Zaxry shouts bracing herself as the elevator changes it direction.

"SHIT! It's not me; I was afraid this would happen. They must have the building security system back online," he holds his omintool up to the panel trying to override the override commands.

"How that possible all the lights outside and inside the building are off," Valsame states.

Seeing no results Amy pushes Xalen out the way and tries her override command, "Cadet even if the lights are off; it's doesn't mean that they don't have power to other systems. Dammit my override codes aren't working." She steps back drawing her gun and shots the emergency panel off the roof. "Brace yourselves everyone." She jumps up out the car onto it's roof and draws her sword. Then she stabs the power gravity plates stopping the cab with a powerful jolt making everyone except Amy and her bodyguard fall to the floor. "Everyone alive in there?" she hears grumbles of slurred curse words. "Good now don't shit yourself! I have this completely under control!" she states holding her hand out towards the magnetic brake pad. She fires an overload charge at the brake causing it to short-out and release its hold. The car goes into a dead drop making Xalen, Zaxry, and Valsame scream in panic and grab on to each other.

While Amy and her bodyguard to remain calm, she opens a line to her bodyguard, "Keep track of what floor we are passing."

"Understood ma`am," he activates his omintool. "We will about to hit the bedrock in twenty seconds."

"AMY! STOP THIS FUCKING DEATH TRAP!" Zaxry screams out.

Amy fires another overload charge making the magnetic brakes re-engage. The car comes to a stretching stop inches above the bedrock floor. She jumps back into elevator car; then uses her omintool to signal the doors to open. She looks back the huddled Turians and smirks, "Ah that is such a cute picture, but remember we have work to do. So lets break up this picture perfect moment and finish this mission. Think of it as payback for our shuttle ride."

Xalen looks up away from Zaxry and Valsame; he quickly gets up and clears his throat, "Well we wouldn't be this position if you didn't decide to try and turn this into a suicide mission." She only shakes her head will her hand up in the clueless pose. "Oh forget! What level are we on?"

"Emergency basement level," the bodyguard replies.

"We have no time to waste, if they were able to take control the elevator and challenge my omintool override encryption protocols. That means they can access this level the building, so be ready for anything," Amy comments. The walks out of the elevator car into the well-lit cement hallway. She turns around and sees the holographic numbers on the other elevator well counting down. "FUCK! THEY'RE COMING WE HAVE TO GET TO THE BUNKER NOW!" She shouts running down the hallway. The others follow down the plain stone grey hallway. They run for 200 meters (.1 mi) and see a steel vault door with red virtual console posted on the front of the door.

Amy runs up the panel activating her omintool causing the panel to change from red to orange. She begins bypassing process. "This is going to take a few minutes."

"Dammit we're a sitting target here," Valsame states, but he looks up at the lights bar in the ceiling. He pulls out his M8-Avenger and shots the overhead light making a part of hallway to go black.

"Smart move Valsame," Xalen comments pulling his weapon and shots the one light above them.

"Not bad kid," Zaxry states pulling out her M-97 Viper. She looks down the scope to see the elevator number reaching their level. She takes aim at the other light fixtures and takes them out one by one till whole hallway is blanketed in darkness.

Amy and her bodyguard turn on their vision. The guard throws several small silver disks with an internal orbiting light. The disks attach themselves to the wall and floor along the corridor. "Ma`am, I'm detecting movement."

"Zaxry do you have heat scope on that thing?" Amy asks still operating that bypass process.

"Yeah I'm lining up some shots now," Zaxry states.

"Don't fire!" Amy commands.

Zaxry looks up from her scope, "And why shouldn't I?"

"We don't know that type of fire their packing should we could be at a disadvantage, besides…" she pauses as the door opens, "We'll need everything we have left in our thermal chips to get out here once our backup arrives. Everyone into the bunker!"

The door swings open enough to give off the pizza wedge of light. Everyone rushes inside and the door quickly closes. Amy completes her bypass program disabling the door controls completely. "This will buy us some time. Xalen find the Mass Relay control and get ready to unlock it. I let the broker know that we are in position," she states walking off onto another room.

* * *

The emergency bucker room is set up into five sections. Near the main entrance are two walls that look like the previous hallway continuing on to a central oval room with a circular holo-console and other computer stations. The two rooms on the right are the living quarters with a fully functioning kitchen bathroom and other required needs for the inhabitants. The forward left room is an open glass office with several desk and computers situated in the room. The monitors and consuls in the room all active after Xalen activates the internal power core. The rear left room there Amy walked off to is the facilities and maintenance with the signal antennas and Eezo core.

In the maintenance room, Amy signals the broker, "everything is ready on our end and…" She pauses hearing someone out into the walk up near her, "Well it looks like I have another guest. Chancellor Zaxry is there something I can do for you?"

Zaxry draws her gun pointing it at Amy while the Shadow Broker Agent does the same at the armed politician. "So it is true you are member of the Shadow Broker Agency! I should have known after hearing how much information you had."

Amy removes her helmet display a smiling expression, "at the same time Mdm. Chancellor was curious how you were able to figure out certain details about our mission. Then it comes altogether, you were listening back at the base, so what are you going to do? Since you know our whole plan, this makes you not only a liability but a potential threat to undermine all our work. The best thing I can do eliminate you right here right now."

Zaxry puts on a nervous smile response, "I can say the same you. Ms. Emily Nooj or should I call you Amy Crescent, you come to our world under false pretenses and shit hits the fan you are able to come up with this grand plan to save us all. What a crock! I should kill you right here and right now."

"Well that I guess were both about to be some dead bitches," Amy continues a smile.

The women squeeze the triggers with the guns still facing each other. Only the hum sound from the Eezo core radiates through the room till the sound of a single shot rings out and the thump of a body hits the floor.


End file.
